Coming of Age
by minabelle
Summary: *Chapter 23 - I'm still alive! Review!* He froze to the spot, not knowing how to satisfy her curiosity. Part of him felt a deep rooted jealousy as to why she was so concerned over him, an emotion he was not excessively familiar with... P/V
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So… It's been a while… over a year in fact, and I just felt inspired to start writing again!**

**As you can probably tell, I'm a little rusty, so any constructive criticism you have will be really appreciated!**

**The usual: I don't own Dragonball or any of it's affilates.**

* * *

She stared in the mirror. She had come of age.

Midnight met midnight as she peered for imperfections. She caught sight of a fading scar on her left cheek, running down her jaw line. Her usually messy bangs; preened and tamed for the evening. Black, woven silk spilled over her shoulders, giving teasing glances of her collar bones. Porcelain skin running flawlessly down, a slight dusting of glitter giving her an ethereal glow.

She had to admit, Bra had done as good a job as she said she would.

She turned away from the glass and smoothed down the foreign material that cascaded over her hips like a waterfall – deep, luxurious blue.

"Pan-chan…? Is that really you?"

Goten peered around her bedroom door, eyes disbelieving at the sight in front of him. This couldn't be his niece. The obnoxious tomboy who wouldn't be seen dead in anything other than her baggy, black short and famed orange bandanna.

"I'm not sure myself… This is all so surreal." She turned back to the mirror to take another quick look. "Bra did a good job, huh?"

Goten could only nod in appreciation. He couldn't believe that 'little Panny-chan' was now celebrating her eighteenth birthday. It seemed like only yesterday she crashed in on the Black Star Dragonball hunt, leaving her friends and family for an entire year – at the age of only 14.

"We should probably go," he said. "They're all waiting for you downstairs."

Of course, Bulma was throwing the obligatory party at Capsule Corp., meaning that a night of decadence and extravagance was upon them. Pan had argued that all she really wanted was a quiet, family meal – but her pleas were lost amongst her mother, grandmother and Bulma excitedly planning every last detail of _her_ special night.

Pan and Goten made their way to the top of the stairs in her small home.

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed Goten, "I present to you, Son Pan!"

"Goten!" She screeched, punching him in the arm with almost unnecessary force as walked tentatively down the stairs – she wasn't completely used to these 'kitten heels' as Bra called them.

Chi-Chi and Videl stared up with tears in their eyes; they couldn't believe that Pan had gone through such a dramatic transformation in just a few hours. After much excitement was had over Pan's new look, the Son family made their way over to Capsule Corp.

Unknowingly to Pan, that night would be the night that would call an end to whatever normality a quarter Saiya-jin could savour at the tender age of 18.

* * *

Trunks paced up and down.

Where are they? He thought, agitated – mainly with himself for his lack of patience.

Trunks had a problem. He was 32 years old and struggling with unknown feelings about his 18 year old best friend. Ever since he had returned from the Dragonball hunt he had felt about Pan in a different way from when they first went. It seemed like she had matured overnight – transforming from an almost unbearable little girl into an elegant young woman.

Of course she still refused to change her sense of style, maintaining that she would 'wear shorts until I die' and never removing that bandanna. Hell, she probably even bathed in it! But it wasn't her appearance that was attractive – it was **her**. The way her smile would light up the room, her ever-so-slightly warped sense of humour that he – and only he – understood, but mainly her eyes; those piercing nightshade orbs that seemed to hold every secret and ever solution.

He felt flustered, uneasy, perhaps? He wasn't sure. All he was certain of is that he needed to make Pan his before too long or he would go crazy with desire. His father had told him stories of unfulfilled Saiyan men, who had lusted for too long over one woman and lost their sanity to their own obsession.

Lust. That's all he was sure it was… however, there were times when he wasn't so convinced. This sometimes felt like so much more, but sometimes so much less. He felt like an irrational, over-sexed teenager again – this wasn't meant to be happening to him now. He was meant to have a wife, children even. Not be chasing after his best friend's 18 year old niece.

Before his mind could go full circle again he heard a bang and some cheering come from the function room across the corridor. He rushed to his feet and flew through the doors that would lead to the back of the hall, not expecting the sight in front of him.

His heart leapt into his mouth.

She… She's a goddess…

Across the large banqueting room, stood 'little Panny-chan'. Only this time, 'little Panny-chan', was all grown up.

Unfortunately for Trunks, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

* * *

**Well… what do you think?**

**Not sure which way this is going to go yet – I don't have a plan – I just started writing on a whim! Who else has noticed our little Panny all grown up?**

**Remember, constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

**listenserendipity **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter – hope you enjoy it!**

**Please remember to leave constructive criticism; and thank you to lovesanime92 for their review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

Trunks was entranced. There was an angel in the room, and he had to have her.

His eyes wandered hungrily over her, studying her every detail. The sparkle in her eyes, the way her hair moved so delicately as she laughed, greeting his mother, her hips sashaying as she walked… up to him!?

"Um…. Hi… Trunks?" She could tell that he was deep in thought, even nervous about something, but it was disconcerting, the way he was just staring at her, yet not acknowledging she was actually there.

"Trunks… Are you OK?" She gently shook his arm in an attempt to awaken him from his reverie.

"Oh… Oh, Panny… Sorry, it's been one of those days." He lied through his teeth. He was not about to tell one of his best friends that he wasn't paying attention to them because he was too busy checking them out!

Pan laughed. "Always the same Trunks, always the same…" She excused herself politely and walked over to talk with Marron and her family, leaving an embarrassed Trunks trying to figure out what to do with himself.

* * *

Across the room, there was someone else who had watched the exchange between Trunks and Pan – and he was certainly no stranger to how she had grown up over the years.

It infuriated him how Trunks could be so juvenile and blatant when ogling her. He should have been drooling on the floor – it would have been less embarrassing to watch, rather than him talking to her chest the entire time.

He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white with force. He was fully aware that Pan was growing up, and there was going to be a time when she wouldn't be around as much anymore. But he wasn't prepared for that to happen now. He got lost in a haze of conflicting thoughts and emotions – although they all led to one irrational fear – his little girl was growing up, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Videl watched her husband battle with his inner demons. She knew full well what he was worried about. It was no secret and Trunks and Pan were fairly close, and she knew she had a slight crush on him when she was younger. Her feelings now for him were a mystery to anyone, but she knew that Gohan didn't approve of the way that Trunks was staring at their daughter.

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to send him calm vibes through their bond. If he continued thinking this way, people were bound to notice. She felt his tense muscles relax slightly, and he turned to give her a smile. She breathed a sigh of relief. This night was for Panny – no-one could ruin this for her.

* * *

The air was thick with moisture. The heat was unbearable for the normal person. A reddish haze tinted the room and you could see the heat radiating off the walls and floor.

In the centre of the room, in silent meditation sat one man, his eyes gently shut in contemplation, posture perfect in order to release demons freely – he gave off the impression of calm and tranquillity.

Two souls will meet… Black into blue… Fear into courage…

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut tighter. For two weeks now he had been having the same vision in his dreams. There was destruction all around… water flowed freely around the cities and towns. A streak of blue in the sky… Then a woman's eyes… black as the night, but with a blinding flash, they turned as blue as the summer sky.

An ear-piercing scream, then bodies, bodies of his acquaintances on Chikyuu; he would see the eyes again, then always, at this point, he would awaken from his subconscious torture.

He opened his eyes with a start. He couldn't dwell on this any further – he was sure that it would drive him insane. He got to his feet and raised his ki ever so slightly; enough to feel the power course through his veins – giving him the satisfaction that every Saiya-jin needs – he was powerful.

He lowered his ki again and exhaled deeply, releasing a breath he never released he was holding. He knew that the Woman was holding one of her ridiculous parties' tonight… in 'honour' of Kakkarot's granddaughter. Apparently it was her birthday – obviously he couldn't care less if he tried.

Suddenly, he felt the gravity in the room return to normal. He shot his head round to the door, wondering who would dare intrude his personal space. The door opened, and he saw Pan step confidently into the gravity room.

"What do you think you're doing in here, brat?" He snapped at her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"I… I wanted to spar, Vegeta-sama," he smirked. She was the only one with any respect on this god-forsaken planet; the only one who realised him for what he was – royalty. "I wanted to spar, because that party was so boring – I didn't want to meet and greet people I've only ever seen once in my life. There are better things to do with my time."

Vegeta smirked. "What makes you think I'd give you the time of day? For one, you are the spawn of a third-class Saiya-jin, secondly, how do you think you can spar in _that_?" Pan looked to her attire. Admittedly, she wasn't dressed for a spar with one of the most brutal opponents you could get, but she was willing to try and anyway.

She kicked off her heels and removed the pointless jewellery that Bra had made her wear.

"I'll give it a go… I'll show you what a 'third-class Saiya-jin' can do." She eased herself into a battle stance, waiting for Vegeta's move.

"I'd rather not waste my time," he spat. "Why don't you go back to that ridiculous party of yours? I fail to see how I could even benefit from sparring with a weakling like you." He turned his back on her, her signal to leave.

Pan's ki flared in anger. How _dare_ he talk to her like that? How _dare_ he dismiss her like a child!

She bolted towards him faster than the human eye could see, catching him off guard and slamming him into the wall of the Gravity Room. She pressed her forearm against the neck of the cocky Prince, knowing full well that at any second he would fling her off him with ease, but she wanted to try it on anyway.

"I _am_ a worthy opponent…" she hissed. "How dare you disrespect me in that way…." Her ki flared around her and she pushed against him more, her arm squashed against his neck and her body pressed against his, rendering him (in theory), unable to move. "Now **fight** me!"

Vegeta smirked and looked her in the eyes. Black fire danced in them – a true Saiya-jin.

"Fine – you want a fight? You will have one." His voice, eerily calm, made Pan slightly uneasy and he could tell that she was feeling a little nervous – so he decided to take advantage of her hesitation, powering up to Super Saiya-jin in a flash, knocking the unprepared girl off of him.

She slid across the floor until she regained her composure and jumped to her feet.

She growled and bore her teeth at him, ready for the onslaught of an angry Saiya-jin prince.

* * *

**So… how was it? Like I said last time, I'm writing as this comes to me, so I don't have any idea where this is going to go next – but that's probably obvious from the chapters.**

**Once again, if you have any comments, suggestions or opinions on what you think is going to happen I would love to hear them!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-listenserendipity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, I'm on a roll… I haven't written for so long and now I finally have a day off I'm writing like there's no tomorrow.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

**

* * *

**The air was thick with tension. 

Pan hitched the hem of her evening dress up, preparing her battle stance. Vegeta stood completely still, watching her with interest. Did she really think that she was prepared for what he had in store? Then again, he was intrigued. Her eyes danced with passion, fire and anticipation for the oncoming battle. She had the features of a true Saiya-jin, something he remarkably hadn't noticed previously.

"Are you just going to stand there staring, or are we gonna do this?" She taunted, snapping him out of his daydream. She lunged forward, spinning her leg up to kick his side. "Come on!" Her voice echoed throughout the room.

Vegeta smirked, and with the bat of an eyelid he was behind her, grabbing her arms and holding them back, rendering her useless.

She felt his hot breath tickle her neck and she shuddered. Turning her head to meet his gaze, she was met with cold, steely eyes. Searching for an explanation, she didn't have to wait long as she found herself flying forwards with the force of his kick.

Catching herself, she flew upwards, firing several small ki blasts in his direction, all of which missed.

"You seem to be distracted, brat." Vegeta stood still once again. "I thought you wanted a fight, not to play like some _human_ child."

Pan whipped round. "I am **not** a human child!" She screamed, phasing out and catching him off-guard with a swift hit to his gut. Vegeta growled and a flurry of kicks and punches followed, with Pan holding her own fairly well against the elder warrior.

* * *

Back at the party, Goten was searching for his niece.

"Hey, Trunks, have you seen were Pan's got to?"

"No, I was just looking for her… It's a bit strange if she's already bailed on her own party."

The two started a search throughout the complex, seeing as her parents were also starting to question their daughter's whereabouts.

Eventually, they came across the Gravity Room, noticing a heightened level of activity in there – too much to be exerted from Vegeta training alone.

Trunks walked up to the door, peering in through the glass.

"Oh my Dende! Goten! GOTEN!" He shouted. Goten ran towards the glass and was speechless at what he saw.

Pan and Vegeta were locked in a vicious battle, both were bloodied and gasping for breath – but Pan more so than Vegeta. Her once beautiful dress was reduced to almost nothing, the floor-length skirt now rags around her upper thighs, and one strap was completely broken away, leaving the neckline plunging dangerously low. Her hair was matted with blood and bruises had already begun to form on her upper arms.

"Dude, we have to go in there and get her!" Goten panicked, trying to get Trunks to move so he could open the door.

"If we go in there now, it will be potential suicide. Let them finish up." He said calmly, his earlier mood disappeared. He was watching Pan with interest. Although she was pretty beaten up, she was still putting up a pretty good fight. He had always enjoying watching her in battle – he found it to be memorising – how she would dance around her opponents. She had a very feminine style when it came to combat, but she could still hold her own with the best of them – as she was showing with his father now.

Pan winced as she took another deep breath. She almost certainly had at least two broken ribs. However, Vegeta still stood tall and proud although he had his fair share of cuts and bruises.

They could both tell that this battle was nearing its climax. Black met black as they stared into each others eyes. Both readied them again for the final sequence of their battle.

"Ka…" Vegeta readied himself.

"Me… Ha…"

Goten and Trunks held their breath. They knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Me…" Pan focused all of her energy into her blast. She was going to drain herself entirely through this, but she wanted to get at least one more hit on her opponent.

"HA!" The blue beam shot towards Vegeta at eye-watering speed. He steadied himself and used his ki to start pushing the blast back towards her. Pan wasn't expecting the force he used and started to struggle to contain her attack.

She felt herself being pushed backwards. Sweat was pouring down her face, mixing with the blood from her previous head wound. She caught Vegeta's eye and growling, putting more effort into countering his own counter attack. For a while, their forces were evenly matched until she slipped back, at the same time getting enveloped in her own Kamehameha.

"NO!!!" Screamed Trunks from the other side of the glass, pushing his way through the door, restoring the gravity back to normal – he couldn't see anything for love nor money. It looked like the blast has taken out some of the tiling and wall panel where Pan was standing. He couldn't see his father in the debris either.

Blindly, he stumbled around, trying to pinpoint Pan's ki, when he caught sight of his father, kneeling over her battered body. He stood still and watched as Vegeta pushed her hair out of her face and whispered quietly into her ear.

"I am proud to know that there is another, another _true_ Saiya-jin."

Trunks froze. He had never had that sort of recognition from his father. Now he was telling an unconscious girl words he had longed for since he was child. He fought his way through the ash and rubble and snatched Pan into his arms. He turned to glare at Vegeta.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Vegeta turned and smirked at his son. "At least she put up a better fight than you. Tell your mother that some repairs need to be made." With that, he walked out towards the shower room, ready to wash the battle away.

Trunks looked down at Pan. Even in unconsciousness, she looked anguished – in pain. She was seriously beaten – no senzu bean would help her this time. He walked past Goten in a daze, ignoring his shouts and screams, towards the medical wing.

He led Pan down on one of the beds and started to prep one of the rejuvenation tanks.

"Panny? PANNY!" He heard the screams of Videl from down the corridor; Goten must have gone to tell them that Pan had been beaten to a pulp at her own birthday party.

The beeping in the background told him that the tank was ready and he gently lifted Pan in, gazing at her through the glass. Even in this state she was still beautiful…

His thoughts were interrupted by Gohan and Videl pushing past him and putting their hands up to the glass.

"Need I even ask who did this?" Said Gohan, knowing full well that he was going to give Vegeta the beating of a lifetime.

"She initiated it. I gave her what she wanted." The familiar, cold, callous voice filled the room. "Unlike most of you, she embraces her desire to fight – to be who she is meant to be. You should be proud – not searching to punish who did it." He walked out of the room, leaving everyone with their thoughts.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of Capsule Corp. into the fresh night air. He sat beneath one of the willow trees in the gardens and shut his eyes for some reflective meditation.

_He was behind her, grabbing her arms and holding them back, rendering her useless._

_She felt his hot breath tickle her neck and she shuddered. Turning her head to meet his gaze, she was met with cold, steely eyes._

His eyes snapped open. Those eyes… her eyes… They couldn't be? He thought about the scenario again… It was almost erotic. A small smile played upon his lips. He hadn't had a spar like that in so long – he was completely caught up in the moment – but he thought about it, the situation was completely arousing. Restraining her, holding her back, her countering his attacks – _her attire once they were nearly done_.

Mentally, he kicked himself. She was the closest thing he would ever find to a pure-blooded Saiya-jin female – and was unattainable. How could he even think about her in that way?

His inner demons were raging. He then thought about Trunks' protectiveness over her and a foreign pang hit him in the chest.

Guilt?

As night started to fade into day, he made his back into the complex and headed towards the medical wing.

He saw Trunks asleep on one of the beds, obviously not wanting to leave her side. Gohan and Videl were nowhere to be seen.

His gaze turned to the tank in the far corner. She looked like a goddess, even in that state. Her ebony tresses flowed outwards, her eyes gently shut in quiet rest. The rags that were once her dress danced in the fluid, giving teasing glances of flesh that shouldn't be seen. He shook his head… then a rush of nausea hit him.

Why… Why am I thinking this? I have the woman – she has given me children.

Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the young woman before him. She was no longer the child that stowed away on that stupid ship all those years ago. She had matured without a doubt. She had the body of a female Saiya-jin warrior – beautiful, slender curves, yet toned and dangerous.

He held his breath.

This isn't right…

* * *

**How was that? I've just been on a bit of a writing mission today – whether it's good or not, I'm not too sure, so once again I would really appreciate your feedback – apparently there were 40 hits for the first chapter, but only one review… Was it that bad?**

**Help me out!**

**Kind regards, **

**-listenserendipity**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm poorly sick… Not cool. So what better to do when you're off work with the sickness than to write!**

**Chapter 4…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

Suspension.

Light as a feather, it was as though gravity no longer had meaning.

Darkness.

She noticed that she couldn't see, but through this other senses were heightened. She felt that her face was half obscured. Bubbles flowed upwards, brushing her fingertips gently.

It all came back to her now; the fight with Vegeta, her ruined birthday party, her ruined dress. Her parents were going to kill her when she got home. She settled again in the rejuvenation tank… knowing that her consciousness was only in spirit and not in her physical form. Soon, she would be released, but until then she should make the best of being able to return to a state where she would be strong enough to face the music at home.

"Brat… Brat, you better wake up… It's been too long, you hear me?"

…Vegeta? Pan was immediately awaken from her introvert thoughts.

"You surprised me yesterday. You… you are a _true_ Saiya-jin, don't ruin it now…, Onna."

Pan's eyes bolted open, and the machine around her started to beep and make all sorts of warning noises. She started to struggle in the machine, her heart rate rocketing sky high.

He didn't just say that? What's going on? I need to find him, to see him… I need an explanation!

Trunks bolted over from the other side of the room, ignoring the fact that less than a minute ago he was fast asleep.

"Calm down Panny… Calm down…" He whispered quietly as he deactivated the chamber, releasing her from her new-found prison.

She stepped out with vigour, slipping at the first hurdle and falling straight into Trunks' outstretched arms. He looked down at the sopping wet girl in his arms, still wearing what was left of _that_ dress, with her womanly goods looking as though they were just for him. Her gaze followed his and she leapt backwards, blushing furiously as she realised just how exposed she was. She pulled the hem of the dress upwards, trying to conceal the dusky pink hues that were determined to be seen.

"I… I need to get home… I need to change." She stuttered, unable to look the man in front of her in the eyes.

Trunks stood still, trying to mouth a sentence, but nothing came out. He instead stood, gaping like a blowfish, unable to put any expressions or feelings into words. In part he felt like a common pervert, struck dumb by something as simple as a little body contact. But try as he might, he couldn't get the feeling of her pert, young breasts pushed up against him out of his head.

"See ya later, Trunks." He was snapped out of his daydream by Pan rushing past him, eager to get away from his lecherous gaze, no doubt.

He mentally slapped himself. "How could you be so stupid, you fool!?" He shouted to himself, slamming his hand down on the entire counter with force. Red mixed with white as the demi-Saiya-jin slid to the floor, frustrated.

* * *

Pan ran out of the nearest exit she could find in the labyrinth-like complex and shot into the sky. Her parents were going to freak when she got home, but one thing she couldn't shake was the voice she heard just before she awoke. She was sure it was Vegeta, but there was a different tone to it that she hadn't heard before.

No use in speculation, she thought. I'm just gonna have to go for another spar and get it out of him that way.

She landed by her front door and let herself in. Judging by the height of the sun, she figured it was early evening.

"Dad? Mum?" She shouted out, almost hoping to get no response. Lady Luck wasn't on her side today as they both came crashing out of the kitchen like over-excited puppies. They both put their hands to her face, checking her over as if she was an antique for any scars, bruises or blemishes.

When Gohan was satisfied that she was OK he took a deep breath. Pan recoiled, knowing that the verbal onslaught she had feared was on its way.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Pan zoned out – she didn't have the time to explain everything to her parents. She let the verbal battering continue for a while, nodding her head in the appropriate places, then apologised and excused herself so she could go and clean herself up.

* * *

Trunks sucked in a short, sharp breath. He knew it wasn't a wise idea to act upon his angry emotions. He regretted it even more now as he squared up to his father in 450x Earth's gravity.

He was blinded by his emotions, his feelings for Pan and wasn't faring well as a result.

"Brat! What is the point of coming in here a challenging me to a spar if all you're going to do is stand there like a bloody idiot!" Vegeta screamed in his son's face, knocking him to the ground with a carefully executed roundhouse kick.

"I need your help!"

Vegeta stopped his assault and looked to Trunks with confusion etched on his face. He walked over to the control panel and reduced the gravity back to normal.

"What do you need boy? I don't have all day."

Trunks hauled himself up off the floor and walked over to where his father was waiting, all the while trying to ignore the urge to tell his father it was already 9 o'clock at night.

"I need to impress someone… Impress them in a… a… _romantic_ way, if you will…" he paused to take a deep breath. "B…But I think she's not interested… And I'm not sure how to go about getting her attention."

Vegeta looked to his son with disgust. Previously, before he had even met the Woman and had children, he always envisaged his heir to be strong in both body and mind and to inherit his characteristics, but no. His human side was powerful – possibly even more so than his Saiya-jin traits. Then again, that was almost expected with the Woman's fiery nature.

"She is more of a Saiya-jin than you." He whispered, almost hoping that Trunks' sensitive hearing wouldn't pick it up.

Trunks' head snapped up, his feet no longer as interesting as previously thought. "What?" He shouted; his usually clear blue eyes clouded with confusion. "How…? How did you know?"

"It's only natural." Replied Vegeta, shifting uncomfortably, visions of the girl starting to cloud his mind… He shook them off quickly. "You've spent a remarkable amount of time with her, her fighting spirit is admirable and she is a typical Saiya-jin female – in strength, attitude and…" he paused. "Looks."

Trunks looked quizzically to his father and nodded his head. He knew that he needed to embrace his heritage with open arms, but what he didn't know was how Vegeta had been so certain of his infatuation with Pan – also in his descriptions. Thoughts he would have rather ignored started to fly around in his head, but he dispelled them quickly. He bid his father goodnight, sensing that training was well out of the question now and headed towards the exit of the gravity room.

"Good evening Trunks-san." Trunks looked up to find a cleaned up Pan stood in front of him, a slight smile dancing on her face. "Thanks for your…" she cleared her throat, trying desperately to forget the embarrassment caused earlier by her 'slip-up'. "Concern earlier; I'm very grateful." She moved past him, heading towards his father.

He turned around, mesmerised by her movements. The baggy jogging pants she wore still gave the hint of perfectly toned thighs, the tight training top she wore accentuating her subtly defined muscles. "Pan, you shouldn't be training. You should rest."

Her head snapped round. "Excuse me?" She spat back, her eyes dancing with fire. How dare he? How dare he tell her what she should and should not do!

Trunks realised his mistake as soon as he had said it. He looked to his father who had obviously noticed the same, and was smirking out of Pan's eyesight.

"I'm sorry Panny, I didn't mean it… I'm just concerned for you. That was a pretty big blast, and you were pretty beaten up and-." He was cut off by Pan's shouting.

"DON'T apologise Trunks. I am fully aware of what condition I was in last night, but you seem to forget that, like you, I am a Saiya-jin. I am a warrior. Something small like a vicious _spar_ – that's right, spar, not battle – is not enough to put me out of action. Don't you forget that." She turned on her heel, refusing to acknowledge his presence and continuing walking towards the control panel.

Trunks shot a desperate look to his father, who only looked away, silently ushering him from the room.

Pan remained in silence until she heard the door slam, signalling that Trunks was gone.

"Dende! What did I do to deserve two fathers!" She screamed, her ki rising rapidly. "Argh, he frustrates me so much sometimes!"

Her temper tantrum was interrupted in part by Vegeta's laughing.

"And what do you find so amusing?! He's your son, Vegeta. Don't you forget that! It's your flesh and blood that acts like a common housewife!"

The laughter stopped and black met black.

"Well? Anything you'd like to say in defence of your pathetic heir?" Pan knew she was just teasing now – anything to get the Saiya-no-Ouji riled up for a fight.

"He gets it from his mother."

"Is that it? I would have expected more from my Prince, you're getting weak and slow in your-." She was cut off suddenly by Vegeta pinning her up against the cold, chrome walls. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for an intense attack, but was surprised with an 'attack' of another kind.

The Saiya-no-Ouji brushed his lips against hers, gauging her reaction. When he was met with a startled gasp, he crushed his lips to hers; engulfing her own with a passion he hadn't felt in years. He opened the gap between them once again and his eyes lingered over her swollen, pomegranate lips.

"Vegeta-sama?" She questioned quietly, her eyes boring into his, looking for an answer to question that need not be spoken.

She brought her hand up to his face, tracing down his jaw line with a tender touch he had never experienced before. She trailed her index finger over his lips, which she found to be surprisingly soft and took in a deep breath.

"May the Gods have mercy on me…" she exhaled as she closed the space between them once again with a fiery passion she had no idea she possessed.

* * *

**Well… Dangerous goings on here… That's what you get from not having a story plan or plotline but just from writing on a whim.**

**What do you guys think? Did you expect it?**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to JammieDodger for their reviews last time. **

**-listenserendipity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, this is getting more and more difficult to write… So many possibilities! Also, trying to write a romance fic after 'separating', if you will, from someone is pretty tricky, but hey, let's give it a go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. At all.**

* * *

A stubborn battle for dominance raged, neither participant wanting to submit.

Pan felt alive at last, feeling the strong, battle-worn hands of her Prince draw her closer in to him. But then she stopped.

She looked up at the man who had ignited all sensations of womanhood inside her and realised just what she was doing.

"No… No, I'm sorry, I can't do this. What about Bulma – your children?" She asked, her voice getting louder with each passing word.

She looked to Vegeta for an answer and saw something she'd never thought she'd see in the elder man's face.

Confusion.

It was like he was lost – he was young again, too naïve to realise the consequences of his actions.

"Do you not have an explanation for me? Otherwise, I will have to leave now. I refuse to let this continue." Pan straightened herself out and stood tall. She was going to maintain her dignity in this, although she knew deep down that she wanted to turn the clock back and be held by him again.

Although she couldn't quite comprehend why; she had never looked at Vegeta in that way before. It was almost as though it took his touch to awaken her senses, to make her see what was in front of her…

But he was forbidden fruit. She couldn't have him, he was somebody else's.

Vegeta watched the young girl battle her inner demons in front of him and felt that foreign pang smack him square in the chest again.

Guilt.

His body was screaming for one thing, but his mind would hit back with another.

Lust. Simple, disgusting, _juvenile_ lust. That's all it was. He had the Woman, he already had his life… Or did he?

The two warriors stood in silence, almost forgetting entirely about one another, battling the most difficult enemies of all; themselves.

Their eyes met, trying to read the other one's feelings, but it was no use. Pan walked tentatively over to Vegeta and reached out to take his hand with hers.

He looked down in surprise at the young girl's courage. Bulma would never show such simple displays of affection for fear of how he would react.

"I understand. I understand why we mustn't start this; however much it pains me to say it. I don't know where these feelings have come from, but I know that you'd be the one to quench my thirst." Pan took a deep breath before continuing. "Although, you must know… I wouldn't blame you or revisit this episode again." She released his hand and turned to leave, satisfied that she had said all that was needed.

Reaching the door of the room, she hesitated, taking longer than was necessary to exit the room. She took another deep breath to steady herself, wishing one last time that he would call her back. The door opened and she took one step out, then another, then-

"One night."

She turned back and looked into the room, seeing her prince stand tall and proud once more – obviously having beaten whatever doubts remained in his head.

"As you said – _I _am the one to quench your thirst."

The younger Saiya-jin gasped. What had she done? There was no turning back now. She stepped hesitantly back into the training room, shutting the door behind her and ensuring it was bolted shut. There were to be no interruptions.

She tried to hold her head high, not to show her fear, but she could tell that her eyes gave it all away.

"Don't be afraid, Onna."

A shudder ran down her spine. It _was_ his voice that snapped her out of her trance whilst recuperating from their fight. It was unmistakeable.

She felt arm snake round her waist, pulling her close into his chest.

Her eyes shut in anticipation, his hand ran through her hair. Their lips met again and soon instinct took over.

All inhibitions, lost.

* * *

Trunks held his head in his hands. It seemed to be the only place it didn't get him in any trouble.

How could he have said those things to Pan? Straight after what his father had said anyway?

His human side was starting to disgust him, he was meant to be the heir to the Saiya-jin's… well, the ones that were left anyway, and he couldn't even recognise his own heritage; his own _blood_.

Rage flooded his senses. At least he still had the angry streak known to flow through the veins of a Saiya-jin. He gritted his teeth and summoned some of the power lying dormant in him.

He'll show her. He'll show all of them.

I am worthy of my title. I am worthy of the blood coursing through my veins. No more will I show mercy…

* * *

He glanced over to the breathless girl beside him. Her eyes were half closed, her ebony locks flowing outwards as if she were underwater.

Her eyes met his and she flashed a blissful smile to him.

"I should probably go, huh?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, ignoring the pain in his chest that screaming at her to stay.

She got to her feet, and looked around for her clothes, picking them up one by one and heading to the changing room on the opposite side of the room.

Vegeta was suddenly very aware of his vulnerability and pulled his undergarments and spandex shorts back on. It wasn't uncommon for him to be training topless.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep, cleansing breath. The girl had been incredible. More than he could have ever imagined. He had not experienced desire and want like that with anyone, not even the Woman – and he thought that she was as feisty as they got. Furthermore, he couldn't believe he was her first, even though he knew it to be true from the proceeding events.

His head started to pound. This couldn't just be a one-off. He couldn't cope with that, even though he knew it was what they agreed, but the girl was like a drug. He needed more.

The door of the changing room shut and Pan walked up behind him and put her hands on his hips, just like he had done with her not ten minutes ago.

She leant up on her tip-toes and grazed the side of his neck with a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Vegeta-sama."

She let go and walked past him and out the door without looking back, leaving the Saiya-jin prince to struggle with his thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but it was a struggle to even write this! Apologies if it's not what you expected or suchlike.**

**Thanks to the reviewers – and Ladybugg, I've kept my side of the deal, now it's your turn!**

**Once again, feedback is appreciated – and aren't you just a little worried about Trunks' state of mind?**

**-listenserendipity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for your lovely reviews, here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

Pan flew home, savouring the cool wind whipping around her. She had never felt so hot! She smiled to herself and brought her hand up to her lips, still tasting her Prince.

It was amazing, no, _he_ was amazing. She knew deep down that committing adultery shouldn't feel this good, but it was hard to suppress these wild thoughts right now.

Dende, he was magnificent. She could still feel every touch, every kiss. He had been gentle with her at first – a trait she had never associated with Vegeta – then raw, feral even.

She slowed in her flight. It was taking every ounce of willpower she had not to turn round right there and then and demand a repeat performance. They had agreed though. It was even his own words; "One night". 

A sharp pain shot through her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe.

One night… One night, that's all it was. That's all she was allowed. 

Her breathing became laboured; she could only take in short breaths that were making her feel dizzy. Her head started to pound. She lowered herself to the ground, gasping for air.

Her vision was blurred, and she didn't know where she was. She started to panic.

"V… Ve… Vegeta…" she croaked, her voice not much more than a whisper, before the twilight faded entirely to black.

* * *

He had been concentrating on her ki ever since she left. It had taken a lot not to just go and follow her, but now he felt he had reason.

Her ki was erratic – it was as though she was scared, panicked even. He took off quicker than the eye could see and blasted into the air with speed.

A million thoughts were racing through his head. What would he find, there wasn't any indication as to what to expect. In some sick way, he was glad that she was in distress, because it gave him an excuse to see her again. He was also certain at this hour her parents would be sleeping and unaware to the state of their daughter.

He grunted, picking up the pace. He actually hoped that no-one had gone to her aid, selfish as it sounded. He was battling with himself constantly over the girl and he needed to put it to rest, but as soon as he thought he had reasoned with himself, he would go full circle and start contradicting himself once again.

She was close. He stopped flying and stay suspended in the air for a few moments, taking in his surroundings, looking for any sign of his one-shot lover. He looked down and felt her distressed ki radiating weakly. He lowered himself; landing mere feet from her curled up figure.

She wasn't moving. She wasn't even conscious. 

"Onna!" Vegeta shouted, hoping to get her attention.

Nothing.

He walked over to her and crouched down, rolling the young woman over so he could see her face. It was pale, paler than he had see before. The rosy glow she had left him with was now a ghostly pallor. A thin sheen of sweat lined her brow and her chest moved up and down unsteadily with her forced breathing.

He was worried. He had never worried about someone in this manner before, and to be honest, it scared him witless.

He had no idea what to do with her – he didn't want to take her back to Capsule Corp. and have that frustrating woman screech at him over nothing. At the same point, he didn't fancy the idea of taking her back to her parent's house, where surely the same screeching would occur – just from Kakarrot's ridiculous son instead.

He took the girl into his arms, just as he had earlier that night and held her close to him, silently praying for a miracle.

His heart was beating so loudly – he swore it was even in his mouth at one point. He was racking his brain for anything, _anything_ that would be able to help him to help her. Nothing. So he started to talk to her.

"Don't do this to yourself Onna. You are stronger than that. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not going to leave until you look at me again…" He paused.

What was wrong with him? He was the Prince of all Saiya-jins, not some lovesick teenager. Why was he fawning over the girl so much? He got to his feet, Pan still in his arms and took to the sky in the direction of Mt. Pazou.

Was he really just going to leave her outside her house without a second thought in the hope that her parents would realise she needed them? Could he really do that? 

In the space of 48 hours he had been on an emotional rollercoaster and knew full well he wasn't acting himself. It was like a long dormant part of him had been resurrected by the girl in his arms; was it really something he should ignore?

He slowed down again – fighting yet another internal battle with himself. His face contorted in pain, so many demons that had been left untouched for so many years were rearing their ugly heads once again. He wasn't ready for the potential domination his emotional side could have over the façade he had been wearing so successfully for as long as he could remember.

Lost in his thoughts for what seemed like the millionth time that day, he didn't even notice Pan stirring in his arms, her eyes fluttering open, then widening in disbelief at her surroundings.

"Vegeta-sama?" Her voice croaked. She strained her head upwards to look at him. "Why are you here?"

His mouth opened in surprise, but no words would come out. He shut his eyes and held her closer to him again, inhaling deeply in relief.

Pan's head was throbbing.

She couldn't understand why Vegeta was here and why he was holding her like he was. If she hadn't seen him with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe that he was acting in such a way.

She closed her eyes and savoured the moment of being close to him again, for she knew that it wouldn't last. She brought her hand up to his chest and lightly traced the line of his collarbone with her finger, remembering silently how he had moaned for her when she placed kiss after kiss on him there.

He tensed unexpectedly under her touch, making her withdraw her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you fly?"

"Yes, I think so."

He let her go harshly, making her fall several feet before she regained her composure, shocked at his blunt action. Her eyes searched his, but his barrier was up. They were cloudy, cold and callous as she remembered them before this day.

"Your eyes reveal too much to me Saiya-no-Ouji." She whispered, more to herself than him before she turned in the direction of her house and headed away from her inconsistent companion.

* * *

Moonlight flooded the room, dancing off fittings and fixtures and illuminating the paling blue hair of Bulma Briefs.

She had a feeling she couldn't shake. A feeling of… she had no idea. 

Throwing back the sheets from the bed she had shared with Vegeta for numerous years she eased herself out and padded softly over to the window, staring up at the thousands of stars waving their hello in the clear night sky.

It was no secret that she was getting older and it depressed her no end. Vegeta was immortally youthful – just as Goku had been before he merged with the Dragonballs. 

She sighed and studied a strand of her greying hair. Her and Vegeta had been distant in recent weeks, more so than usual and it was bugging her. He had seemed to understand her when she had initially sat him down, after another milestone birthday and explained that she wasn't able to keep up with his… demands, if you will, due to the aging of her body – not the unwillingness of her mind. He seemed to have understood.

Irrational paranoia; that's what she would put it down to! Bulma Briefs was all about logic. She wasn't going let some funny five minutes eat away at her.

She sat back down on the bed and sighed deeply once more. She just wished that he was here now with her. What she wouldn't give to have him lower that seemingly impenetrable barrier for her again and just hold her like he used in the good old days.

She loved the fact that she was the only one who saw the true Vegeta, not that cold, regal exterior he was well known for.

She smiled. At least that was one thing she was sure of. She was the only one.

* * *

**What do you think? Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms as always.**

**-listenserendipity**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's Chapter 7 – I'm surprising myself by actually persevering with a fic! Usually I lose interest quite quickly, but thanks to some really lovely reviews I'm carrying on!**

**Also, please check out Alastor Nightshade's first fic – really amazing action writing!**

**Warning: More mature content in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

It was early in the morning before Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp. He had been lost in his thoughts for hours after Pan departed. He still couldn't understand what had caused her little episode, and even more so, what revived her in what seemed like a bad situation.

He felt on edge. It was as though he wasn't in control of any aspect of his emotional subconscious anymore and he hated it. Although he knew that it wasn't the healthiest thing to do, he prided himself on his cold and impassable exterior; any evidence of attachment was a weakness on the battlefield.

He landed softly in the gardens of the huge dome. From what he could gather it must have been around 8am because there was noticeable activity coming from inside the house. He walked calmly around to the gravity room with every intention of letting out whatever frustrations plagued his mind. It probably wasn't the wisest idea, seeing as his body and mind were absolutely shattered from the little to no sleep he had got in the past few days. To his surprise, the room was already occupied. In his mind – no-one would be in there that early unless he had forced them.

* * *

Trunks stood motionless in the centre of the room, savouring the feel of the increasing gravity on his muscular form. He had training since 4am – he couldn't sleep – yet he felt no need to stop and rest.

Sweat poured down his face, his muscles twitched under the tremendous exertion they were no longer used to. 

A deep, calming breath; then intense reactions – he blurred out of focus, shooting balls of his ki throughout the room then countering them with expert skill. Any bystander wouldn't have believed that he had been stuck behind a desk for the best part of the past decade. His concentration was interrupted by his father entered the room, the gravity speedily returning to normal.

"Well, what a surprise. I thought you had grown too soft for this sort of thing." Vegeta leant against the doorframe in his trademark stance.

Trunks growled and bore his teeth at his father. "You underestimate me." He lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Come on, father dearest. What are you waiting for?"

Vegeta stared Trunks in the eyes. There was something different about his son. Something character defining had gone… but he couldn't pinpoint what. On a physical level, the boy looked terrible. His face, usually close to flawless, looked weathered and drawn. Prominent black bags hung daringly under his eyes; but his eyes were what haunted Vegeta the most. The vivid blue that he had inherited from the Woman had reduced to a pale, bland grey. It was as though any vivacity for life he once held had escaped through his listless orbs.

"I will not spar with you in this state." He turned to leave, refusing to acknowledge Trunks further. He was in no state to train, let alone draw someone else into his self-destructive moment.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away!" Trunks' coarse shout echoed throughout the gravity chamber.

Vegeta carried on through the door.

"_Don't ignore me_!" A ki blast spiralled out the door and hit an unsuspecting Vegeta in the back, making him stagger forwards in surprise. He turned to face his son, a look of murder in his eyes. The blast didn't necessarily hurt, but the boy had taken a hefty chunk out of the Saiya-no-Ouji's pride.

He walked back into the room and shut the door behind him calmly. Trunks readied himself for attack again.

"Listen, _boy_. I will not spar with you when you are in this state. You are not focused; you are blinded by whatever issue plagues you. Take this as a rare snippet of _father-son advice_." He paused, hoping that Trunks would heed his advice. "Discover what eats at you and defeat that before you try to defeat anything else." He once again turned his back on his son and left him with his thoughts.

* * *

Pan slumped over the kitchen table. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. 

Videl placed a cup of coffee in front of her nose. "You look like you need this." She said, a smile playing upon her lips.

Pan smiled in return, taking a sip of the velvety brown liquid. She could always count on her Mum to lighten her mood and lift her spirits.

"What are your plans today? I was thinking we could go for a 'Ladies Lunch', it's been a while since we've done that."

"That sounds great Mum…" Pan paused. "So what's the catch?"

Videl laughed. Her daughter knew her too well. "Well, seeing as you're now of age, I'm going to be nice and stereotypical and say that my little Panny-chan needs a new look – considering you're not a 'little Panny-chan' anymore!"

Pan groaned, loudly. Her mother had tried to do this before on her 16th birthday. Why was she hell-bent on making sure she had a new image? She couldn't fathom what she had against her shorts and bandanna.

"Please Pan-chan," her mother begged. "It won't be for long; just the morning – up until lunch." Even though her mother was in her forties, she still had the puppy-dog look perfected and Pan consented. She headed up to her room in order to shower and ready herself for one of the longest mornings of her life.

* * *

Clouds rolled across the sky – an ominous sign of a thunderstorm. The winds picked up, gently blowing lavender hair into dirty blue eyes. Heavy raindrops started to fall, slowly at first, then gathering speed, matting the lavender to tan skin.

He clenched his fist in frustration; looking over at the small, cosy family home at the bottom of the hill he was stood.

"Why isn't she here!" 

Trunks started to pace in anger. He was going to follow his father's advice – source the root of the problem – and extinguish it. 

A roll of thunder echoed throughout the valleys around Mount Pazou, the rain still falling steadily. He involuntarily shivered as he continued to pace, waiting for his prey to return.

Minute after minute passed, with each second Trunks grew more agitated, his eyes flashing with rage once in a while. Eventually, he saw Pan and Videl arrive back home, soaked to the bone.

He watched her.

He watched the way she scrambled for the door, her hair stuck to her face and neck, her white shirt now a translucent film. He watched the mother and daughter duo enter the house and he felt for Pan's ki, to ensure she would be upstairs, alone.

He flew over to her window, straying a few feet back, watching her intently. She stripped off her sodden clothing and used a towel to dry her hair. He felt excited. His prey was readying herself for him. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and he felt this to be a prime time to make his entrance. 

Stupid girl, he thought. Too wrapped up in her own little world to even realise I'm here…

He tapped on the window, getting her attention, startling her. 

"Trunks!"

He smiled, but there was more to it. There was a demonic smirk behind the smile that Pan Son knew too well, and it frightened her. She grabbed a sheet from her bed and opened the window for him.

"Trunks, what are you…" Before she could continue he grabbed her, pulling her out the window with force and holding her tight to his form. She struggled, trying to get out of his painful grip, but it was no use. He bolted through the sky, still holding on intently to his prize until he came across a clearing. He landed, tossing her to the ground as if she were a rag doll.

Pan was shivering with the cold, the rain lashing against her exposed body. She pulled the soaking wet sheet close to her, trying to cover herself up.

"Please… tell me, what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this, Trunks?"

She got no response. He stalked up to her, a red haze descending upon his senses. He pinned her forcefully to the ground and smothered her lips with his, violently trying to gain access to her mouth with his tongue. She panicked, trying to let out a scream but instead giving Trunks the access he so desperately wanted. His hands started to roam her body and tears started to fall from her eyes. This wasn't the Trunks-chan she grew up with, this was a monster. She raised her ki in distress, hoping someone would be paying attention, and could come to her aid.

He stopped his assault on her lips for a brief moment and her eyes caught his. They were dark, almost black and a wave of nausea hit her, bile rising in her throat. 

"I waited for this Panny… I've waited so long for you." His voice was absent of emotion, bland yet sinister at the same time.

She opened her mouth in response but she was hit with his lips once again. He grabbed her legs roughly, causing her to whimper in pain. He started to work his way to the waistband of her pants when he stopped. 

He shot his head up to glare at her.

"Someone has already had you. I can smell it." He hit her across the face, causing her lip to split and blood to seep down her chin, mixing with the rain. "Who was it Pan-chan? Who did you give yourself up for?" He hit her again.

She froze. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

"You were meant to be waiting for me. You're mine – who would you readily give yourself up for? You're nothing but a little _slut_!" He raised his hand, a ki ball forming slowly but surely. "You're damaged goods now, Panny. No-one will want you now…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, tensing in anticipation of the oncoming attack when she felt him thrown off her. She heard him land some way away with a sickening thud. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Vegeta floating in the air, powered up to Super Saiya-jin.

The tears flowed ever faster as she saw Trunks unconscious about five feet away from her and the reality of what just happened set in. She hugged the wet sheet to her ever closer, trembling in the harsh wind and rain.

* * *

Vegeta dropped to the ground, restoring his ki to normal. He walked up behind the girl and knelt down beside her. She turned and sobbed into his chest, screaming that she was confused, that she didn't understand why Trunks would do such horrible things. 

He put his arms around the girl and comforted her as best as he could. 

"He… He said he could tell that someone had already 'had' me." She choked. "How could he know?"

Vegeta froze. The worst possible scenario was coming to light. He had already taken the girl; but now his son wanted her as his mate. He shut his eyes in silent agony and held Pan closer to his body. 

Trunks wasn't alone in his desire.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little dark, but I think it helped to capture the state of Trunks' mind in this situation.**

**Well, you know the saying; 'Things can only get better'?**

**Nah… that would be too easy!**

**Feedback welcomed as always.**

**-listenserendipity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi… Sorry it's been a while – had a crazy, crazy week :( **

**I'm starting to find this a wee bit difficult to write now… there's so much I want to make happen! **

**Thank JammieDodgerx for this chapter... I was procrastinating to the point of no return with this - she pulled me back from the edge... Hahaha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

The rain continued to lash down on the disturbed Saiya-jins. They had been sat here for hours now, still in the same position.

Pan's body occasionally shook with violent sobs and Vegeta would pull her in close to him again. Neither one had spoken for what seemed an age.

Regardless of the dark clouds billowing overhead, daylight was starting to break through. Trunks still hadn't moved from his unconscious position and Pan started to worry.

"Vegeta-sama… I think you should take him home now. It's cold and he's still hurt. He hasn't recovered."

Vegeta gave a slight nod and got to his feet, his arms feeling empty after holding the young woman for so long. He watched Pan rise into the air and head towards her house – not acknowledging him as she flew away. He thought it to be understandable. She would have had a really rough night – it's a shock to any young Saiya-jin woman to experience a potential mate in heat for the first time, let alone one who (for want of a better phrase) wasn't all there.

He turned towards his son. Trunks was breathily steadily – he seemed more asleep than anything. He hoisted the young man over his shoulder and started for Capsule Corp., wondering how he was going to explain the state of his son to the Woman.

* * *

Stream rose in the tiny bathroom, the smell of relaxing patchouli filling her senses. She slid further down in the bathtub, her tears mixing with the frothy water around her.

He was like an animal. Completely raw, wild and downright scary – when his eyes met hers she wasn't looking at a childhood companion; no, he was a stranger in her mind. It seemed as though he had been _possessed_… She laughed that off half-heartedly. That seemed like such a stupid thing to think. They weren't in a movie or anything as farfetched as that… There had to be some rational explanation.

Pan sighed to herself, letting the scalding hot water work its magic on her tired body and mind. There was a time when if Trunks had wanted her like that she would have succumbed no matter what the circumstance. She couldn't quite decide whether she would have gone along with it had he not been so taken with whatever mentality he was feeling.

_What about Vegeta?_

She could have screamed. The man was torturing her every second of every day. How did she submit so readily to him? It's not like she wasn't scared – she was terrified at the time – but as soon as his hands, his lips starting working their magic she was putty in his hands. What she wouldn't give to feel those climes of ecstasy again.

One night. The words were a vicious torment to her. A constant reminder of what she could never have.

Trunks was a logical alternative, sure, but he needed help at this present time. There was something missing with him… his demeanour only hours previous had been different. It was like there was some imbalance in his personality – a switch that had been flicked – and suddenly he was back to being a Neanderthalic mess.

She brought her fingers up to her temples and started to massage them gently. Her head was pounding with all this 'new-found wisdom' and unwanted attention. She would go and see Trunks later – after all, he was a friend and his recent actions weren't him in the slightest. He would have never done something that drastic and rash in his normal state of mind.

He needed help, yet Pan wasn't quite sure that she was the one to give it.

* * *

The Woman had been screeching for what seemed like an eternity and Vegeta thought his sensitive eardrums were close to bursting point. The boy had been given a senzu bean and was sleeping off whatever injuries or discomfort may have been left.

In Vegeta's mind it was more likely the exhaustion from his primal rampage, but the blue-haired siren in front of him needed not know the complete circumstances of her son's condition.

"Vegeta? VEGETA! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

The Saiya-jin Prince snapped out of his thoughts, sending a deadly glare towards his aging mate. He had noticed, even more so over the past weeks that she was, well, in his view – past it now. He did (to an extent) feel bad that she would have to watch herself age whilst still looking to his ever-youthful face every morning. He couldn't help it however – he was sure at one point he would have rather aged with her than watch her slowly leave him. However, his prerogative on that particular subject had changed dramatically in only 72 hours.

Confused blue eyes met steely onyx. Bulma sighed and put her weathered hands on her hips.

"What came over him for you to do this?" She questioned, more softly than before. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stay too angry at Vegeta for any period of time. She could read him better than he thought. His eyes told a story – whenever he was angry, upset, confused or even guilty. She swore she saw confusion and guilt dance around in his midnight pools, but as soon as it started it was gone, replaced with his hardened armour she had grown used to living with – even fond of.

"The boy's in a 'heat' of sorts. His age is dictating he needs to find a mate." Was Vegeta's curt reply. He let it sink in for a few moments before continuing. "His Saiya-jin traits are fighting to become more dominant. He knows what he wants and he will stop at nothing until he gets it." As soon as he finished his sentence he turned and left the room, leaving mother to heal son.

* * *

A surprisingly gentle caress, the way his fingers dug into her hips, the rare sparkle she caught when her eyes met his.

His kiss, rough, yet full of emotion and tender, loving care; he guided her, showed her the way of a real woman. He showed her a real man. His hand cupped the small of her back, bringing her closer into him.

The beating of his heart, her head pressed up to his firm chest. She could have sworn it was in sync with hers.

His hot breath on her neck, she shuddered at the feel and realised that he was behind her; she spun round and her eyes met his for only a fleeting second before his lips captured her own. The battle for dominance raged – each inner Saiya-jin was fighting to get out, but of course she would submit. She let his hands roam her young body, touching her in places she would have never imagined would release such pleasure.

Her eyes half closed, her mouth slightly open, she could hear his faint moans as her hands worked their feminine magic down his stomach. The spectacle before her was astounding, he was truly captivating; she couldn't tear her eyes away.

His cocky smile, the way it seemed as though he knew what she was thinking – how her inexperience was transformed into a turn-on. The Saiya-jin side released and his rough grip – her scream mingling with the hot air around them; heights that were never thought attainable were reached in one night – two sounds becoming one – two bodies intertwined.

One simple kiss.

Pan moaned, awakening herself from her memories. Her daydreams were far too vivid now. The Saiya-jin Prince had poisoned her mind. She looked down to realise that she was still lying in the bath, which was now uncomfortably cold. She pulled herself out and stood shivering before the mirror, scrutinising every curve.

She ran her hands over her bare hip bones. She could still see feint bruises from the previous night. Frustration seeped through her veins. She was aching for him. She could shriek with the irritation. She pulled at her hair, her reflection taunting her. She remembered watching soap operas with her mother whenever she used to be absent from school. The afternoons whiled away with stories of illicit affairs and seemingly happy endings – until a point. The man would ravish the woman. The woman would leave, protesting it was all a mistake. The woman would be alone, pining for her forbidden lover – he would come, they would be together again, and again, and again. Then in soaps they were never clever enough to be as discreet as needed be, and they would be found out. Sparks would fly and the adulterous pair would get their comeuppance.

But they weren't as stupid as soap opera characters. They could be clever. They could hide any 'goings-on'; couldn't they?

She sighed deeply and reached for a bath towel, wrapping herself tightly.

"I wonder if Vegeta feels the same way…" she murmured, moving into her bedroom to get changed for the rest of the day. Her parents had gone out long ago, shouting something about going to help her Grandmother Chi-Chi tend to her garden.

She held the towel tightly to herself and looked out of her window, appreciating the view of the rolling valleys of Mount. Pazou and the soft breeze caressing her face. She loved living in such a secluded area. She had always been one for nature over the stifling heat and bustle of the city.

"Do you think of me like I think of you?" She asked the picturesque hills in her line of vision. She smiled when she realised just how silly she was being. "There's no way, my Saiya-no-Ouji. I was but a distraction." Her smile faded as the words rolled off her tongue before she was aware of even thinking them.

A distraction.

Anger turned her world red. "VEGETA-SAMA!" She shouted with unparallel rage. Tears involuntarily rolled down her cheeks, running off her chin until they stained her collarbones. The ache she felt for the older man was still present, showing no signs of leaving – she swore it was going to drive her insane.

"You get me addicted, and then you turn your back… You're nothing but a _coward_!" She screamed out again at the landscape before her, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white.

The wind picked up and she recoiled as a strong gust sent leaves flying up into her face. She gasped as she felt the presence of the one she so desperately wanted mere seconds ago.

"How _dare_ you call your Prince a coward."

* * *

**Argh! That. Was. So. DIFFICULT!**

**Constructive criticism and your lovely views and ideas on how (or how should) this continue would be amazing.**

**My mind's been fried with all manner of dilemmas in the past week, so your help would be appreciated!**

**Happy Wednesday!**

**-listenserendipity**


	9. Chapter 9

**Argh! Sorry for being so slack… Thanks again for your lovely reviews – hope to hear from more of you soon!**

**Warning: More mature content – language and sexual references… general citrus to be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

She couldn't breathe. The world was spinning, around and around; yet he was stood still. Panic had taken over – how much had he heard, why is he here, does he want me again?

Pan gripped the towel tighter to her chest and did the only thing she could – she turned around and slammed the window shut behind her, leaving the Saiya-no-Ouji outside. What you can't see can't hurt you… Ignorance is bliss.

She tried to moderate her breathing, she was hot, and it felt as though she was burning up and that cooling reassurance of a deep, calming breathe was a million miles away. The ache she had felt previous to his arrival was still present in her abdomen but it was getting worse. She slid to the floor beneath her window in frustration, trying to quell all the abnormal urges she was experiencing.

She tried to concentrate on his ki, but her head was foggy with all manner of unanswered questions. She rose to her feet, just as the window shattered and Vegeta flew through the jagged glass, flinging Pan on to her bed, himself following above her.

"What gives you the right to disrespect your Prince, onna?"

Pan opened her mouth, but no words would come out – the air was stuck in her throat, her chest heaving, her eyes telling Vegeta just how scared she was of him at that present time.

Vegeta removed himself from Pan's bed; dispelling the compromising position they were in. "Get up." He stood against the broken window frame with his arms folded, waiting for the confused girl to get up. She pulled herself up and sat cross-legged on the bed, trying to find her voice. Eventually…

"Why are you here?"

The trademark smirk flashed across Vegeta's face. "To spar, onna." He knew exactly what she had been thinking of – it was written all over her face; her beautifully flushed face. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of any proceedings thoughts of that nature and snapped, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Pan gasped at his harsh, brash tone. Her eyes narrowed and she got up from the bed and walked over to Vegeta, intent on revenge for his degrading comment towards her. He shot her a stern look, yet she did not falter. She raised her hand, ready to slap him square in the chops, but he grabbed it at lightning speed, applying that oh-so subtle pressure, just enough to make Pan yelp in surprise.

"Don't even think about it. Look at yourself; you're acting like a bloody disgrace." His eyes lazily trailed downwards, taking in her inappropriate attire. "If I wasn't mistaken, it would look as though you're asking for something…" He trailed off, never releasing his grip on his hand. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the girl roughly to his chest.

Pan eyes widened as she found herself in the place she so desperately wanted to be. She ignored the fact that he still had her right hand in that unmistakeable iron grip she was learning to adore so much and raised her left hand to hook round the back off his neck when he leant forward and whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck as he did so.

"Onna, you must dress and we must talk. Do not tease me, my patience is wearing thin." He used his free hand to trace along the hem of her towel, his finger brushing lightly against the top of her breasts. "And Onna, you know how little patience I do possess." He pushed her away and started out of the broken remains of her window.

"Meet me in the Gravity Chamber in twenty minutes." He flew off without a second look at her.

When the Saiya-no-Ouji was out of sight, Pan screamed loudly until her throat felt raw. That familiar ache had returned tenfold. She had never even realised its absence when she was close to the dangerous Prince. She gulped. Surely that couldn't be a good thing….

* * *

Vegeta paced the length of the chamber for the umpteenth time since he had returned. How the hell was he meant to explain Saiya-jin attraction to the girl? How he inadvertently woke all sorts of sensations, emotions and feelings in both himself and Trunks – and that it's not actually to do with her as a person, just her genetics.

He flared his ki angrily, up to the cusp of transformation. They would spar first – release some the tension pulsing through his head.

His mind flitted back to his eldest child. Trunks was feeling the effects of obsession. Hideous obsession; he had been lusting after the girl for so long, that was no secret, and now he had all but blown any chance of having her. That also might be something to do with himself as well, however.

He growled angrily. The now familiar ebb of guilt in his chest was present again. He was a horrible father, pursuing the object of his son's affections – and getting what his child desired – without a second thought.

One night, one stupid, disastrous, unspeakable night; that's all it was.

But if that's all it was, why did he still ache for the young warrior. It was on the verge of painful at points. There were times when he could quite easily just find her and take her there and then on the spot.

His head spun. Never before had he cursed his Saiya-jin heritage… but right now, he could really do without it.

* * *

Bulma looked through the window to her 'husband' of the past thirty-two years.

Never before had she seen him so out of tune with his thoughts. She thought to go in and try to comfort him, but then she saw his aura crackle and spark around him and she thought better of it.

Even through all the decades they had spent side by side, she still couldn't understand the Saiya-jin Prince really any better than she could the first time she invited him to stay at her home when they all returned from Namek-sei. Blowing a stray hair out of her face she sighed in exasperation.

It was as though she didn't exist anymore to the arrogant Prince. In previous times if she were to stand and watch him train or otherwise through that very window he would be alert to her presence before she even realised herself. Where did that connection go?

The unidentifiable feeling from a few nights ago had once again settled itself in her stomach and she felt as though she could cry. She hated that feeling – the feeling of uncertainty, _fear_ even. She was getting old, almost too old for her liking and she just wanted someone to settle down with her and care for her, like she would care for them. Hell, who was she kidding, it wasn't _someone_, it was _Vegeta_ she wanted. For him to stop training so intensely, to slow down a bit and actually take his place as her partner for the next few years.

That wasn't so selfish, was it?

* * *

He had to hold himself with dignity. Poise and stature were important in shaping other people's perception of you.

He was royalty.

He felt the ki of the girl approaching and with a bit more concentration he realised that the Woman had been watching him through the same window she had been watching him through for the past thirty-odd years. He turned and his gaze caught hers. She looked lost… upset even. He knew that he hadn't been paying much (if any) attention to her recently. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how to conduct himself. She was getting old, so old and it scared him to an extent. The girl however, she wasn't old, she could keep up with his gruelling training regime, and there would be plenty of time…

He shook his head free of those disgusting thoughts. He had to apply logic to everything – to override the genealogy that was plaguing him so. He turned and watched the Woman turn to embrace his one-night lover.

Pan looked visibly uncomfortable as Bulma planted two soft kisses on her cheeks, smiling and chatting happily to her.

* * *

_I've slept with your husband… I've slept with your husband – the father of your children – the man you want to live out your days with… I've slept with your husband…_

The thoughts ran wild in Pan's mind, causing her to breath heavier than usual. She felt hot and sick. She excused herself politely from Bulma's small talk and made her way into the training facility to find Vegeta smirking at her – his usual façade safely secured in place.

"How can you be so fucking nonchalant about this? You're sick, you know that?"

"Learn some respect and manners, girl. There's nothing to be nonchalant about remember… 'One night', if I do so recall."

"I'm not heartless like you!"

"I don't recollect you trying to stop me…." He trailed off, letting the truthful words sink in.

Pan winced. He was right. So right. She loved every second they spent together that night - that was true. If it wasn't, why would she want to jump him this very second?

* * *

"Learn some respect and manners, girl. There's nothing to be nonchalant about remember… 'One night', if I do so recall."

His chest twisted into a knot again. Those stupid, stupid words… _One night_.

"I'm not heartless like you!"

That pain again. That dull, throbbing ache in the pit of his stomach, coupled with the chest pains, it was getting unbearable.

It wasn't a question of wanting her – he _needed _her. Every last bit of her.

* * *

Another battle for dominance ensued. Two hungry Saiya-jins pounced upon each other, deep, intense kisses, fierce caresses.

Neither had fully realised how much they needed each other until they actually had each other again. Their auras sparked around them, signifying the dizzying heights of pleasure and fulfilment that was so needed by both. A tangled mass of limbs fell to the floor, clothing being discarded as if it was nothing. Pan moaned in both bliss and relief as Vegeta's hands found her breasts and his lips found her neck. Never before had she felt so, so… so _complete_.

She pushed his head downwards, forcing more attention upon his chest, her fingers tangling in his wild hair. He growled, pushing himself upwards and grabbing her by the arms, pulling her in towards his chest and capturing her lips in yet another violent, but welcome, assault.

She removed his spandex top with little effort in order to have him in the same state of undress as he had her. Her hand trailed slowly over his chest, memorising every scar, every blemish. He was by no means perfect, but to her touch, pretty damn close. She felt herself get pushed up gently against the wall of the chamber and the pressure of his kiss intensify.

They were completely lost in the moment, their instinct taking prevalence over logic.

"Vegeta-sama!" Pan gasped, holding on to him for all she was worth. "You can't say this is it… you can't…." Her words tickling his neck as two became one.

He closed his eyes and held the girl close to him. He had never held anyone as he was holding her at this moment and the fact that the very situation he was in right now was implausible to anyone else.

"Vegeta no Ouji!" Pan screamed for all she was worth, her fingers raking through the Saiya-jin Prince's hair, her deep breaths skimming past his ear – the contact was getting too much.

He met her height of ecstasy and leant into her once more, kissing her swollen lips softly, letting his barriers down for once, his own voice betraying whatever little logic was left within him.

"How could I let you go now?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading again :)**

**Please, please, please review – it makes updating quicker… what can I say, I'm a review whore – I love it!**

**-listenserendipity **


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with another Chapter… I swear this is getting so difficult to write. Thanks so much to JammieDodgerx, Nikki-4 and NiceNipps for reviewing last time.**

**Remember, reviews give me a kick up the arse to write, so if you want more, let me know!**

**Chapter 10…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

She leant back on the grass, savouring the breeze gently caressing her face.

It was hot. Really hot; in the towns and cities you could almost see the heat radiating off of the concrete pavements.

Her eyes shut in peace, her body relaxed. She took a deep, cleansing breath then exhaled softly and slowly through her nose. It wasn't often she enjoyed these quiet moments to herself, when all her usual thoughts dispelled themselves and she could just enjoy… well, _being_.

It wasn't as though these moments were a rarity – she'd had a fair amount of time to herself in the past week.

"Only a week since the party…" She murmured to herself, digging her fingers into the lush, green grass serving as her seat.

She looked up into the sky, watching the passing clouds intently. She remember when she was much younger, when she would lie flat on her back with her companions, trying to see shapes and objects in the clouds.

"_Hey! Look, look! I see Shenlong, look! Over there!" _

_Krillin jumped to his feet and started waving his arms animatedly at an indistinguishable blob of fluffy white in the sky. "Can't you see it guys?"_

_The group started laughing and Krillin's wide smile turned upside down. He crossed his arms over his chest in defeat._

"_Well… I could see it…"_

A smile played over her lips. She sure did miss those carefree days. Obviously, being older did have its benefits – she was stronger, wiser. She did miss the sense of adventure though. There always seemed to be something happening back then; going into space, facing unspeakable demons. Yep, those were the days!

The smile soon faded as other thoughts took over; almost as though rain clouds had swept through her brain, extinguishing the gleaming summer sun.

She started to tap her collarbone lightly with her index finger, pondering the events of the last few days. It had been a bit of a rollercoaster ride, that's for sure.

She wasn't certain of anything – it was as though every shred of reality, even general normality had been painstakingly torn away from her, tiny piece by piece. She bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to bring her thoughts together – to concentrate more.

No such luck.

She sat in silence for what seemed like en eternity. She saw no-one, which was something of a surprise. She was used to interruptions, regardless of the time or place. The vivacious chirping of the birds was coming to a close and she looked up again to see the sun starting to fade into the horizon, casting a beautiful spell of vermilion and terracotta over the once pearlescent blue sky.

"Red sky at night, shepherd's delight." She spoke to no-one in particular and let out a small chuckle at the age-old saying she could remember her parents using on more than on occasion. Some habits die hard.

Why was she laughing? There were more pressing, _serious_ matters that needed to be attended to – like sorting her head out.

She despised it when her emotions took hold – seeping into every orifice of her brain, clouding her judgement and her ability to see the wider picture; but just what was the wider picture?

Footsteps were heard behind her. Who was going to disturb her peace? She turned her head quickly in order to glare at the perpetrator.

"I'm sorry Miss; the park is closing now, its dusk as you can see."

She nodded her head and got to her feet, shaking the blades of grass that had stuck to her legs off in precise, swift movements. She took a slow walk through the ornate, iron gates back into the reality of civilisation.

The city was cooler now, with the setting sun giving the buildings an attractive glow – bright like the embers of a fire. She walked up the high street, taking in her surroundings in great detail. The cafés, bars and restaurants were all alive with young professionals savouring their freedom for the weekend. She watched a couple smile as they greeted each other, indulging in a long embrace and a kiss on the lips. Why couldn't she have that?

She stopped at a quaint, family run café on the corner between the high street and the railway station and decided to sit for a while longer before heading home. They'd be wondering where she'd got, seeing as she'd been out all day already.

She ordered from the counter inside then went and sat at one of the patio-style tables on the street, savouring the last of the sun's rays and enjoying the gentle, illuminating glow of the candle in front of her. There was also a small vase on the table, housing a single white daisy. She gently took the bud in her hands and studied it intently.

"One iced tea with lemon."

The waiter sat the drink down gently on the table, along with her bill on a delicate silver tray.

She sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her drink, watching the world seemingly fly past her. Her hand reached down to the hem of her red top and started to play with the fabric absent-mindedly, the other ran through her hair.

Finishing her beverage, she left her money on the silver tray and started on her walk again.

She took another deep breath, exhaling as slowly and as softly as the last time. Too many thoughts were running through her head, too many scenarios, and too many possible outcomes.

She could still see him now; the way he held her, the look in his eyes that she had never seen before, the closeness of their bodies.

"_How could I let you go now?"_

The words echoed in her head like a record skipping, no respite at all.

She remembered the moment so clearly; every time she shut her eyes she could see his face as he gently spoke those words, the words she had been longing to hear.

Then, she also remembered turning away as quick as she possibly could, escaping through the door before anyone could apprehend her, she could still hear the startled gasps that came from within the Gravity Chamber.

Those events were all certain.

"_How could I let you go now?"_

The words spun around in her head, pounding against the backs of her eyes, sending her thoughts and emotions full circle. Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks, her blue eyes glistening from the moisture. People stopped to turn and stare at the distraught woman, walking quickly down the street. Her walk turned into a run until she reached a quiet corner of the city centre.

She slumped against a wall, holding her head in her hands, those seven words still dancing around in her mind. She could hear his voice as if he was whispering in her ear.

"Why?" She cried, pulling at her pale blue hair.

"Why, Vegeta?" She choked back a heartbreaking sob. _"Why wasn't it ME?!"_

* * *

**Uh oh…**** Looks like the sht has hit the fan.**

**So… opinions? Review. I love them.**

**-listenserendipity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

_A while back…_

"_Vegeta-sama!" Pan gasped, holding on to him for all she was worth. "You can't say this is it… you can't…." Her words tickling his neck as two became one._

_He closed his eyes and held the girl close to him. He had never held anyone as he was holding her at this moment and the fact that the very situation he was in right now was implausible to anyone else._

"_Vegeta no Ouji!" Pan screamed for all she was worth, her fingers raking through the Saiya-jin Prince's hair, her deep breaths skimming past his ear – the contact was getting too much._

_He met her height of ecstasy and leant into her once more, kissing her swollen lips softly, letting his barriers down for once, his own voice betraying whatever little logic was left within him._

"_How could I let you go now?"_

* * *

Pan gasped and started to pull the Saiya-jin Prince closer to her, but before she could make any further movement she heard the door of the Gravity Chamber slam shut. Their heads snapped round to the entrance only to find it empty.

Vegeta shut his eyes in quiet concentration. Pan looked at him quizzically until she noticed the ki moving quickly away from their position.

"No… Oh no…" She whispered, her body starting to shake with the realisation that she'd just been caught in the act. "Bulma!"

She got to her feet, scrambling for her clothes, starting to dress and leave at the same time, without much success. Her mind was racing; there was nothing she could do to make this any better. She had lost her life as she had previously known it. She was a pariah, no longer welcome; that she was sure of already, without an exchange of any kind.

She clumsily ran up the steps towards the exit when she was propelled to the side by a searing pain in her ribs. She crashed to the floor, tasting blood in her mouth from biting down on her tongue upon impact.

_So this is what it's all come to… I'm lying on the floor, half-naked, battered and bleeding… I don't even want to get up; I want this to be a dream…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Vegeta's bare feet in front of her face. She looked up, not caring how weak or pathetic she looked, then spat her disgusting mix of saliva and blood at his legs.

"Let me out you fucking coward," she spat again. "Surely you should be going after your _wife_?" She said the last word as if it was the worst in the world.

"Use your head you stupid woman. If I cared, surely I would have followed. In fact, would I have indulged in this in the first place?"

Pan struggled to her feet, the sting of the ki blast still throbbing viciously on her side. Their eyes met and stuck for what seemed like an eternity before Pan turned on her heel and went for the door again. Vegeta grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him again but only managing to send her skidding to her knees like he was dragging a child who was having a tantrum.

"Did not one word of what I just said to stick in your dense head?" He shouted, the tiniest flicker of emotion darting about in his dark eyes. "This happened for a reason, onna. Saiya-jin's have very little choice in their partner, it's all genealogy." Inwardly he smacked himself. This was _not_ how he was meant to explain their race's physiology. Before she could start to argue with him he continued.

"It's all about who has the most potential, their attitude, looks are of course a factor, but it all comes down to who would be of the most benefit to you. Have you ever wondered why your feelings for my son were nothing but a fleeting crush, dominated by your human side?"

Pan pondered his words. It was all making a remarkable amount of sense, until the night of her 18th she had never even considered the proud Saiya-jin as a partner.

"Therefore," he smirked. "Is it any wonder you've found yourself attracted to me? That your body screams for me whenever I'm not near?"

"You arrogant son of a-." She was stopped by Vegeta's hand clapping over her mouth.

"It doesn't mean that you shouldn't watch what you say! Remember, you're playing with fire, and you're about to get burnt."

Pan's eyes started to fill with tears, as much as she hated to let herself go in front of the egotistical man in front of her, she couldn't help herself and the liquid started to drop steadily, staining her cheeks.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him. He let go of her and watched her slump to the floor, lost in her own anguish.

_What have I done? _

Pan's head shot up to look him square in the face. "W… What did you say?" She choked out, coughing in between her words.

For once, Vegeta was lost for words. He had heard of this phenomenon, but never really believed the stories he was told by older warriors like Nappa and Raditz. After all, would you believe lower class citizens if they were all you had to rely on for details on your heritage? Especially when you were the Crown Prince!

_Vegeta-sama?_

He closed his eyes in desperation… This couldn't be happening… A simple satisfaction of his lust had turned into something he didn't think had even existed, something he didn't even believe in.

He felt the small girl wrap her arms around his waist and settle her head on his chest. She breathed in deeply.

"What are we going to tell her?"

For the second time in the space of five minutes and only the second time in his entire life, Vegeta didn't have an answer.

* * *

Trunks awoke in his mess of a room, his head pounding. His greyed orbs squinted in the violent sunlight of morning. The young Prince had slept for almost 36 hours after the event with Pan – not that he could remember much of it, of course. In fact, he had slept through the most traumatic event ever to occur in his family's history.

He struggled in sit up and surveyed the damage he had done to his abode.

"Man… I must have gone off on one…"

His eyes squeezed shut and a short, sharp pain ran through his chest, making it momentarily difficult for him to breath. He brought his hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, gritting his teeth as the pain subsided. His eyes opened in relief until the same pain stuck again with more vigour and longevity.

Trunks hauled himself to his feet, stumbling out of his room and towards the medical wing. Through the blinding pain that was coming and going he noticed that the house was eerily quiet. Wasn't it morning?

He reached the kitchen and leant sloppily again the breakfast bar, his breathing ragged with the continuous bursts of pain darting in and out of his chest. The place was spotless – it looked as though no-one had eaten in there for hours – which was an achievement in his family. Summoning his strength again, he continued his mission towards the laboratories and medical suites, hoping his mother would have a simple answer and solution to his ailment.

Staggering past the Gravity Chamber, he noticed the unmistakeable whir and soft lighting, signifying that it was occupied.

"At least one thing is right." He murmured, continuing forward.

He turned down the hallway and reached his destination, breathing a pained sigh of relief as he got there.

"Mother!" He shouted wearily, slumping on to one of the many beds in the room. He pushed down on the 'call' button that was attached to each bed, hearing the soft beeping of the alarm ring around the room.

He waited, each passing minute accentuated with another stabbing pain.

"Mother!" He croaked out again.

He stumbled to his feet with a tremendous amount of effort, heading towards the Gravity Chamber. At least he could find some sort of help there.

* * *

He awoke to a soft hum and the faint noise of birds chirping outside. The artificial light stung his eyes as he opened them.

Looking down he saw a mass of matted black hair. The girl was still softly sleeping in his arms. He shut his eyes again and pulled the young woman closer towards him, savouring her presence and warmth.

He hadn't had such a peaceful night's sleep since Kami-knows-when.

Without warning, a crash resonated loudly throughout the room, startling him and waking the woman in his arms. He jumped to his feet, still holding her in his arms, looking to the origin of noise.

"What… What is _this?!_" Trunks all but forgot the pain he was in mere seconds ago, his ki skyrocketing dangerously fast.

Vegeta looked down at himself. He was dressed in nothing but his undergarments and Pan was wearing nothing but her training vest top and underwear. This didn't look too good…

Pan's eyes widened as she looked up to Vegeta, hoping he would come out with some sort of believable explanation. It was one thing having Bulma already know about their dirty little secret, but Trunks was another kettle of fish completely.

"_Well?_" Trunks' voice had now calmed and the word dripped off his tongue, coated in malice.

Pan wriggled her way out of Vegeta's arms, landing on the floor in an unceremonious heap.

"Trunks, I can explain, it was just-."

"I don't even want to hear your excuses, you disgusting whore…" He trailed off, his aura exploding around him, pushing the younger Saiya-jin backwards a few feet. "When I knew that you had been taken from me already, that fateful night, how was I to imagine that the one taking my future _mate_ away from me was nobody other than my own _perverted father!_"

He lunged forward towards Vegeta, ready to strike the first blow when he was stopped by a scream from the doorway.

The purple-haired man turned to see the pale face of his mother. The woman who had felt as much hurt, if not more from seeing the picture of dishonesty painted before him.

"What will your violence solve? What good will it do, Trunks?" She asked him, her voice shaking and growing quieter with every word. She turned to Pan.

"How does it make you feel? How does _he_ make you feel? You'll never be _his_, sweetheart, you know that?"

Vegeta growled at these words and stepped towards Pan in an act of defiance, putting one arm on her shoulder, the other on her hip.

"And what do you know, Woman?"

Bulma stopped in her tracks, mouth hanging open at the sight before her. He had never touched her so affectionately in public before. Never stood up for her, if it were only for her benefit – he would only side with her if it were to belittle Goku when he was still with them.

"Vegeta? Vegeta, do these years really mean nothing?" The tears that should have been pouring down her cheeks as if it were monsoon season never came. Her crystal eyes just bore into his darkened pools, searching for answers.

_Still searching for answers…_ She thought. An awful realisation dawned upon her. Even in all these years, she had never been able to read him properly once. She was only of use to him. The last time she had even seen true compassion from him was during the battle with Omega Shenron, but even then she was sure it was just for the benefit of their children.

Pan shifted uneasily under Vegeta's touch. She was not expecting this. He was openly flaunting their treachery in his wife and son's face.

_Calm yourself, little one…_

Her eyes looked up to his and she was met with ebony stones of reassurance.

Bulma witnessed this display, how heartfelt his look to her was, and the emotion that she saw from that one connection between the two. The tears that stubbornly refused to fall moments ago started their descent, sobs racking through her body. Her chest felt tight, she swore her heart was breaking in real time. Each needless, little shard spat on during it's disintegration by the sight before her.

"Why wasn't it me?" She whispered, knowing that their Saiya-jin hearing would pick up her words.

"I love you Vegeta…"

And then she fell.

* * *

**Apologies for how late this was… However, it was my birthday last weekend, so I believe I may be excused.**

**As usual, please, please, please review, it motivates me to write so much quicker!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I would love to hear where you think this is gonna go!**

**-listenserendipity**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

Trunks watched in horror as he saw his mother crumple to the ground, hitting her head hard on the floor as she fell.

Nobody moved.

"Bulma!"

Pan's voice echoed around the room as she scrambled across the floor to her family friend.

"Bulma… please, wake up…" She whimpered like a small child, tugging at her arm.

Trunks was frozen to the spot, watching the display in front of him. His mind was spinning, in a few short moments his world had changed drastically. He didn't know who the people were in front of him. His mind was clouded, a grey haze descending over his senses – it was as though an almighty thunderstorm had invaded his brain, taking over any sort of clarity he believed he had when dealing with the current situation.

"For Dende's sake – someone _please_ call an ambulance!" Pan's voice shrieked, cracking with emotion. Trunks looked to the younger Saiya-jin to see tears streaking down her face, panic etched in her features. Their eyes locked, and she pleaded again.

"Trunks… please… she needs help."

Their eyes never parted as Trunks reached in his pocket for his telephone and starting dialling for the emergency services.

Vegeta stood back, watching the whole exchange. He noticed the two catch each others eyes and it felt as though his heart stopped for a moment.

_Two souls will meet… Black into blue… Fear into courage…_

He was snapped from his reverie by Trunks hanging up the phone and kneeling by his mother, moving her hair out of her face.

"You two can leave now. You've caused enough trouble here."

"N..no… No, Trunks. I'm not leaving now. Not when Bulma's like this." Pan stuttered.

"I said, you can leave," he replied calmly, his eyes never leaving his mother.

Their exchange was halted by paramedics storming into the compound, checking Bulma for any other injuries, and then swiftly lifting her on to a stretcher, proceeding to wheel her quickly towards their vehicle. Trunks followed, leaving the deceitful couple to only wait and hope.

* * *

Trunks sat with his mother as the ambulance sped from Capsule Corp. to the district hospital. How had things come to this? No matter how hard he tried to make sense of the current situation, he couldn't. There were no justifications for the treachery and deceit he had just uncovered.

His mother, his poor, darling mother; no matter how difficult he was finding these _disgusting_ revelations, he couldn't even begin to comprehend what she was experiencing right now. Was she angry? Upset? He couldn't even tell – not even when she was speaking to Pan, she seemed so calm. Admittedly, yes, she did start to cry, but what she was actually _feeling_ at that point was a mystery to him.

Was her heart broken?

From what he could remember from as far back as his mind would go, his father had never been one to show affection to her, not in public anyway.

He had heard stories, stories from when he was but a mere child. During the android's attack, when he was only about a year old, they attacked the plane that he and his mother were travelling in. It wasn't his father who saved them, it was his future self. That always left a bitter taste.

He turned to look at his mother, strapped up to tubes and wires, one of the paramedics frantically pumping whatever concoction of drugs necessary into her arm. He look her small, pale hand into his own and squeezed it gently, hoping to feel her slight squeeze back, as she would do when he was younger to reassure her.

Nothing.

He knew, deep down that this wasn't good for her. It was no secret that she was getting older. He had overheard many a conversation between his parents, debating her non-existent youth and the 'painful' fact that his father wasn't aging in accordance.

_The price for marrying an alien…_

He could still hear her bright laughter after she had said that to him, realising how preposterous it would seem to anyone else besides their inner circle of friends and family.

Jolted from his thoughts, he realised that they were nearing the hospital concourse and they were prepped to leave the vehicle. What seemed like dozens of doctors, nurses and orderlies were waiting at the entrance, no doubt to give the famous Bulma Briefs optimum treatment. He watched his mother get rushed in and taken to a specialist unit. For what, he didn't know.

Minutes turned into hours. The young CEO looked around at his barren, sterile surroundings. He was not alone.

An elderly couple sat, side by side, hand in hand only two orange, plastic chairs away from him. The husband had his eyes shut, whilst the woman seemed to stare straight through the wall separating the waiting room, them, from the cubicles in front - where his mother was taken.

A doctor walked from the other room. Trunks looked up in anticipation, waiting to receive the news he was anxious for. Instead, he walked to the couple, talking in a low voice. He heard sighs of relief and the woman bursting into tears with joy.

_Now where's my happy ending?_

Trunks resumed his sitting and waiting position. Holding on for minutes which seemed like an eternity; he needed his mother. He needed her to help him, just as he would help her through this abnormal mess.

He wouldn't know what to do without her. Without her, he wouldn't be the person he was today. She practically raised him on her own – his father was too busy to bother with him unless he was training with him. She had to cope with a half Saiya-jin – no small feat for a physically weak human woman.

Anger rose up like bile in his throat. How could _he_ do this to her? It was unfathomable - with Pan as well? What even possessed her? Did he force her?

_Too many unanswered questions…_

His thoughts were dispelled when another doctor came quietly through the door, and walked slowly towards him. His head rose to meet Trunks' clearwater eyes, his mother's eyes.

"Mr. Briefs…"

* * *

Videl hummed along tunelessly with the radio as she bounced around the kitchen preparing food for the family dinner she was hosting that evening.

For once she had managed to convince Chi-Chi to let her prepare all the food, although the older woman couldn't resist giving the occasional 'hint' or 'tip'.

She turned to look at the perfect family portrait at the kitchen table. Chi-Chi was trying to explain the importance of corn flour in sauces to Gohan, who was nodding along obediently, whilst Goten was attempting to navigate his way into his second bag of crisps.

But where was Pan?

She hadn't seen much of her daughter in recent days, which was unusual, seeing as Pan was usually the glue that bound her mother and brother-in-law to house. She tried not worry exceptionally. After all, she still remembered the liberation she felt once she turned eighteen. All the parties, people to meet, places to see. The world was your oyster, always on the lookout for new experiences.

Her good mood didn't waiver. She knew Pan could look after herself – after all, she was a descendant of the Son family – self-preservation might as well have been their middle name.

She continued humming and chopping vegetables until a break in the song.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is a special news bulletin…" The radio crackled and Videl shifted the aerial in order to achieve a better signal.

"We have received notice that Bulma Briefs, of Capsule Corporation fame, is dead."

* * *

**Well… I can't believe I just did that.**** I don't think I'm entirely happy with this chapter… it's a little… shit, for want of a better word. There's always time for re-editing though.**

**Let me know what you think… I don't think it's going to be an easy ride for Pan or Vegeta in the following chapters…**

**-listenserendipity**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball**

* * *

The next few days felt as though they had passed in slow motion. Trunks was busy making the final preparations for his mother's funeral, with Bra by his side, managing what she could considering the circumstances.

The younger Bulma look-a-like was extremely worried about her brother. They had all taken the news of their mother's passing badly, but it was almost as though the shock of the event had rendered him mute. He had barely said two words to her since he got back from the hospital, notifying her of the terrible, terrible event.

All of the Z-Fighters had assembled at Capsule Corp. for the private ceremony that was taking place in only an hour. Bra looked to the crowd, seeing faces that she thought she had long forgot. Upon registering all in the group, she realised that Pan and her father weren't around. She hadn't seen either of them since Bulma had gone – Trunks had mentioned briefly that they were both present when she had initially lost consciousness, but why they didn't accompany her to the hospital with Trunks was still a mystery.

She assumed they must both be taking it hard – especially her father. Losing the only woman he had ever loved must be horrific – she couldn't even imagine what sort of pain that would cause.

She looked again to the growing group and saw Gohan and Videl enter, both in their formal attire, but without their daughter. No doubt they were being asked the very same question she was wondering as she saw Videl shake her head mournfully and her eyes start to glisten with tears of sorrow.

* * *

The minutes ticked by, and soon the ceremony was underway in the vast grounds of Capsule Corp. Bulma had previously decided that she wanted to be kept in the grounds of the place that was her heart and soul for so many years. She had created a plot for her and her family – a secluded corner of the complex, framed by towering, green hedgerows, accented with weeping willows and elegant cherry blossoms. It was perfect, so serene – the perfect resting place for a woman who had been so active and dynamic in life.

Further back from the crowd of old friends, a lone figure stood, watching the proceedings. She was dressed entirely in black and tears stained her face as they made their steady descent.

She couldn't go any further, she was sure that her filthy secret was now common knowledge. After Bulma had been taken in the ambulance she had grabbed her clothing and ran from the Gravity Chamber, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts, and burst into the sky.

She hadn't seen anyone for three days, only hearing the news she had dreaded from newspapers and radio. Only after her parents had departed for the funeral did she return home to change, pack a more cohesive bag and pay her final _respects_ to the woman she had so painfully _disrespected_ in life. It seemed ridiculous, but it was necessary. There was no way she would able to reside her, living her old life, with everyone possessing the knowledge of her sordid actions.

What hurt the most of this however; was the fact that she hadn't seen her companion in deceit. She couldn't see or sense him in the crowd, further bolstering the 'fact' that everyone knew about them.

She missed him.

She previously had the comfort of knowing where he was, being able to feel his presence. However, with him seemingly having disappeared of the face of planet, the security she felt from sensing his ki was gone, and she felt lost.

She noticed that the proceedings were drawing to a close as Bulma's casket was being slowly lowered into the ground, the only noises you could hear were those of distress, her family and friend's weeping for their lost companion. She could see Bra throw herself into her brother's arms whilst he stared dead ahead, not wanting to look at his mother being taken by the Earth.

The tears felt faster with no respite. A strangled sob emitted from her throat, causing Trunks' attention to divert. His steely, blue eyes caught hers – the look he shot her was of pure evil – any other person would have defecated themselves at his very glare. She held her head up high – no way was she going to leave without seeing this through – it was the least she owed Bulma.

Bra noticed Trunks' expression and looked over to see what was causing such a grimace to spread over his face. She saw Pan stood back from the group and gave a slight smile, motioning softly to come and join them in their final farewell. Pan shook her head softly and remained where she was, her heart leaping in relief as it seemed her secret was still safe. She knew it wasn't something to take for granted however – nothing that terrible would be kept from them forever.

* * *

Vegeta hovered over the Capsule Corp. gardens, watching listlessly as the woman who had shared a vast proportion of his life with was lowered into the ground. He saw the other woman there, stood away from the group. He also watched the exchange between his daughter and her – obviously their trysts were still secret.

His son looked angered, yet drowning in sorrow. He knew that Trunks blamed him for what happened to Bulma; that was unmistakeable. The press had reported that she had died from heart failure… A broken heart to those who knew better – that recurring flicker of guilt that was so new, yet so familiar at the same time shot through his chest.

The group started to walk away forlornly from Bulma's final resting place, heading towards one of the conference rooms inside the huge dome for her wake.

Several of the older Z-Fighters nodded their heads at Pan as they walked past, her parents stopping and embracing her, asking her where she had been.

"I needed to clear my head," she said quietly. "It's been a nightmare week."

Her parents nodded together and each took her by the arm and walked her in to the complex. Pan's steps were hesitant. She needed to go, now. She didn't need to have a confrontation with Trunks. She couldn't risk everything spilling out, today of all days.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad… I just can't do this," she pulled her arms away from them. "It's too difficult."

"Pan, it's difficult for everyone, but please, just come for Bulma. Do this for her." Gohan asked in an almost pleading tone.

"I can't, I seriously can't. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."

Pan turned to bolt into the sky when she literally bumped into Trunks who had his arm around Bra's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Their eyes met again, and the burning hatred that she had seen earlier hadn't died down.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "You should know that you're not welcome."

Gohan and Videl looked to each with confused expressions before turning to Trunks.

"What do you mean, Trunks? We know this is hard, but please, none of this is Pan's fault."

_None of this is Pan's fault…_

The words echoed around Pan's head like a chilling mantra, chanting over and over.

"Not now, Trunks, please…" Pan begged, her voice no more than a whisper.

Trunks turned to Gohan and Videl, eyes burning with fury, his ki creeping higher with growing agitation.

"Why don't you ask your precious daughter," he spat, the inferno in his eyes burning brighter. "Why don't you ask her what part she had to play in all of this?"

Vegeta had watched the whole exchange from afar, the young woman he had grown so fond of was pale and shaking, her tears staining her face. He felt his son grow angrier and start to release some of that towards Pan.

Now her parents were involved, it was only a matter of time before all the details were exposed. His infidelity, his deceit…

He may have been a cheat, but he didn't regret his actions. He was the Saiya-no-Ouji, he could afford regret. He had his pride, and he had to face the consequences; however, he was not afraid to do so.

The girl had ignited something deep within the pits of his soul. He felt alive again – and he was sure that she felt the same. They fed off each others' Saiya-jin instincts, made each other stronger in each others' presence. There was an animal magnetism between them, but also something much, much deeper. He had felt it when she spoke telepathically to him, and when he was able to reply.

He could feel her distress at that very moment and it felt as though someone was tearing up his insides. In fact, it would have probably been less painful, less disturbing for that to happen. He was no stranger to physical pain, but this was something completely different.

She made him realise what he had been subconsciously longing for all those years he was with the woman – obviously there was some connection there, he wouldn't have had children with her otherwise, accident or no accident – but the girl standing beneath him, trying to work out an explanation for her bewildered parents was something else.

A Saiya-jin mate, albeit a hybrid one, but one with the soul and determination to rival any Saiya-jin female he could remember from his childhood.

Without anymore delay, justifying his actions in his head once more, the Saiya-jin Prince made his descent, ready to defend, with regal pride, what was _his_.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long – another busy week! Also enjoying the freak heat-wave we're having here in the UK**** and reading the most **_**amazing**_** book… It's called **_**Empress Orchid**_** by Anchee Min, would recommend it to anyone.**

**Anyway, t****hanks for reading and I'll try not to be so slack!**

**-listenserendipity**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. **

* * *

It was as though time had slowed to a fraction of its former self.

The words that no-one wanted to hear dripped effortlessly from Trunks' lips, reaching disbelieving ears, refreshing Pan's mindset that she was the lowest of the low.

An echoing crack sounded around the garden, causing many of the group further ahead to turn back and see Bra with the hand still raised and Pan's stunned, reddening face. Videl was sobbing into her husband's shoulder, who himself looked as though he had seen a ghost.

Pan stood, awaiting the reactions of the others. There was no point in backing down now, what's done is done after all. She was a proud Saiya-jin warrior, she had to act like it in this situation – after all, what's life if you don't take risks?

_Risks… At least I'm not a mistake…_

The dark-haired girl gasped; the commotion around her fading into the background as she turned her back on them to see Vegeta stood in all his resplendent glory. The noise around them stopped as their glares of hatred turned to the other individual.

"Vegeta-sama…" she whispered as she took a step towards him, only to be blocked by her father.

"Don't you _dare_ go near that disgusting man."

Pan shot Vegeta a helpless glance. She couldn't help it, with him so close it seemed so wrong to not be near him. She knew that the proceeding events were out of their control now – Saiya-jin instinct as he put it – had taken over. She knew that it wasn't meant to be, but it just happened to be.

"You can't deprive me of him, father," Pan replied, her voice steely cold, void of any emotion. "What's done is done, I'm afraid you'll have to learn to accept that."

She pushed past the older warrior and walked to meet her Prince. When she stood before him, she hesitated, not knowing how to greet the source of all her pain, but yet the source of all her pleasures at the same time.

Their eyes met as they had done so many times before, searching deep into the depths of each others soul, trying to find what the other truly wanted. It really was 'do or die'.

Her hand shook as she reached for his face, only for him to bat it away angrily. Her mouth hung upon in shock at his blatant disregard for her affection.

_Why? Why, Vegeta-sama?_

He shot her a glare that made her knees go week to signal the end of their silent exchange and walked around her to face the rest of the Z-Fighters that had assembled around the couple as an audience would watch a circus.

"Why Vegeta? Why my daughter?" Gohan took a deep breath and readied himself. "You had everything for you here; a loving wife, beautiful children. Why did you need to have my daughter as well?"

The cocky Saiya-jin Prince only smirked as he watched the warrior-turned-scholar discard his shirt jacket and remove his tie. He remained stood still, posture straight and defined, his arms still crossed in that unmistakable manner.

"Do you have nothing to say? You have no explanation for me?" Gohan's anger was building steadily, seeping into every pore, clouding his brain, his judgement.

Without thinking, he lunged towards the more experienced, up-to-date warrior, fist at the ready. He aimed for the Prince's face only to be blocked with the swift movement of one arm. Undeterred, the scholar leapt forward again, and again, and again; each movement promptly dismissed by the older warrior.

At the blink of an eye, Vegeta phased out behind Gohan and brought his elbow down on the back of his head, causing him to crash to the floor.

"Little training has made you weak," he literally spat at Gohan. "You're a disgrace."

Pan stood back and watched the exchange between her father and the man she thought was her lover. She was too distraught to move. Vegeta's actions previously had wounded her further. She felt sick, the revolting fluid was working its way up her throat, and she could feel it. Breathing seemed to be the hardest thing in the world. She was repulsed, not only by herself, but the scene unfolding in front of her.

Her mother crouched by her father's side, trying to nurse him back into a fit state of consciousness, Bra wept loudly into her brother's side, the other acquaintances made throughout the years stood rooted to the spot, not quite comprehending what exactly was going on.

Trunks' eyes bore into her throughout. The vivacious blue seemed to burn each layer of her skin away until he could see into the very depth of her being. Could he see her longing for his father? The distress and self-loathing she felt, not because of her actions, but because of him shunning her touch.

Her father still hadn't stirred, Vegeta must have knocked him out good and proper, but for some reason she didn't feel anger towards the Saiya-no-Ouji. In fact, it excited her, which also scared her. She wasn't some sort of sadistic freak who got off on other peoples hurt… Was she?

_You are a Saiya-jin, are you not?_

His husky voice echoed throughout her mind once more, almost acting like a soothing lullaby. As soon as he invaded her thoughts, the events unfolding around them didn't seem as bad anymore.

_Calm yourself… You are not doing either of us any favours…_

She found herself the subject of father and son's attention, two complete opposites boring into one. Trunks removed Bra from his side, whispering something unheard to the others. She nodded sadly, and stood back with Goten, grasping on to his hand quickly, startling the other Son boy.

Trunks stepped up to his father, his aura flaring around his, sparking in random directions. His lavender hair swayed in the wind he was creating through his energy. His eyes were flashing a brilliant turquoise, his tanned skin taking on the subtlest hint of the yellow energy surrounding him.

"You have not only betrayed my mother and her memory, but you have betrayed your children," his voice was low and foreboding. "You have brought shame on yourself and all for what? A quick rendezvous with a girl who is barely a woman." His ki sparked again and his energy crashed around him, revealing him as a Super Saiya-jin once the light show had died down.

"You took my desired mate away from me; you took my mother away from me… Now you shall pay!"

The son of Vegeta raised his hands, forming a small but concentrated ki blast in between his palms. Vegeta readied himself, knowing that a 'Saiya-jin scorned' was not something to take slightly. Trunks raised his hands, sending the small ball of ki into the air above his head and looked dead into his father's eyes.

"I want you to hurt as you have hurt me."

An ear-splitting scream shot from Trunks' mouth as his aura combined with the small ki ball, adding more and more energy into it, engulfing some of the wildlife around them. The warrior stood tall and proud, his concentration focused on the cause of so much hurt in front of him. The one, who had ripped his heart out, stood on it and spat on it repeatedly. The one who had tipped him over the edge, who had tore his last shred of sanity from him.

"Never forget this, never forget how much this pains you," Trunks pulled his arms backwards, ready to throw his lethal attack.

"This is for you, _Son Pan_!" The ball of ki came hurtling out of Trunks' hands, headed straight towards the unsuspecting girl.

She lifted her head in time to see the white ball of light begin to disintegrate as it reached its target, she put her arms up, summoning whatever power she could in such a short space of time to try and soften the blow before the opacity enveloped her.

She could hear the screams of her mother, the distressed calls of Bra, the numerous gasps and groans from the other member of the Z-Gang.

But she couldn't hear Vegeta.

The vibrant light started to fade into non-descript grey. In her mind she was screaming for Vegeta-sama, screaming for him to come and save her from the colourless abyss she could feel herself falling into.

This wasn't how it was meant to end, was it?

* * *

**Two chapters in two days… Ohhhh yeah! **_**And**_** before The F Word is on, wicked,****I love Gordon Ramsay. He's freakin' awesome. (Yes, I did just use that phrase.)**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks to the consistent reviewers; would love to hear from more of you. That was also my first attempt at some sort of fight scene, so criticisms and ideas would be so helpful!!**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**-listenserendipity**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back! Just wanted to express my gratitude to everyone who's reviewed this story so far, especially those who have been reading since the start!**

**This is another attempt at a 'songfic' chapter. Like 'With an Admission Comes Consequences', I'm using a newer Biffy song, but you should definitely check out their older stuff too. I love that band. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, or **_**Folding Stars**_** by Biffy Clyro.**

* * *

It was as though she had gone back in time. Her world was being retold in sepia tones; memories once forgotten flooded to the surface, infiltrating her senses, capturing her attention.

She was five years old again, on the shoulders of her Grandfather Goku at the Tenka'ichi Budokai. She was grinning broadly, her lips stretched from cheek to cheek, taking in all of the wonderful sights and smells, the atmosphere seeping into her blood, further fuelling the desire to compete; to fight.

She had been genuinely happy at that time. Her beloved Grandpa with still with them, she had no knowledge of the wider world – ignorance truly was bliss.

As soon as she started to savour the memory it was taken from her by the grey abyss that seemed climb further up and away from her reach, becoming high walls cascading from an unreachable summit.

_Take a long hard look at yourself  
How did you end up here_

Flashbacks of an undesirable kind darted past her closed eyes like wailing sirens. This was everything she deserved. For ruining a family, killing a mother, taking a father, this was the destiny she set herself up for.

So much pain and suffering had been endured by so many as a consequence of her thoughtless actions. Surely there was no-one else to hurt now?

She could feel her fingers twitching – the oddest of sensations when it feels like your mind is detached from your body. They felt desperately cold, never a good sign. It was as though someone had plunged her fingertips into a bucket of ice, keeping them there until they were numb. The feeling continued until her fingers felt so cold it actually burnt.

_The blood drips like red inverted balloons  
Tomorrow is a promise to no-one_

In retrospect, she realised that regardless of how differently circumstances could have turned out, there was still no regret for her initial actions. With Vegeta she felt whole, the only way she could really describe the emotions stirred in her was through comparing the situation to that of a volcano.

You could lie dormant and forgotten for centuries, thousands of years perhaps, but suddenly, the slightest difference to your natural surroundings could ignite the fire in your belly. Passion would spew forth, obliterating anything that stood in its path, yet preserving those who would not escape.

But was the violence and anguish endured by herself and her companions really worth it?

She recalled Vegeta's words; they spun through her head, vibrant red in her bottomless, gunmetal pit. How could I leave you now? But he wasn't there… not when she really needed him.

Her icy, cold fingertips felt a trickle of warmth. For a moment she thought someone had reached out for her, that he was really there when she needed him. The warmth was sticky; her own blood, bleaching her digits, her memento of her deceit.

_If you want, follow me and I'll lead you inside  
You don't have to run and hide_

She pursued him willingly into this tangled web of lust and lies. He revealed to her a world of inexplicable pleasure and treachery.

It was because of him she was walking this dangerous trapeze, teetering between actuality and the unknown. She understood that consciousness had escaped her, but understood that she needed to grasp on to reality in order to break this perilous chain of events. One slip from the trapeze and she would fall, there wouldn't be a safety net to catch her.

Then again, surely it would be easier to let the darkness take her, to let it consume her, so she could forget the looks on everyone's faces. The grief and disappointment etched in her parents' eyes. Bra's anger, her physical retaliation to the news and Trunks…

Trunks; what she had done to him was unforgivable.

Her childhood crush; as a younger girl she always believed that she would grow up, Trunks would fall in love with her and she would be whisked away by the ardent winds of a whirlwind romance.

Instead she fell for his father. Even hovering on the brink of death at Trunks' own hand, she ached for her Saiya-jin Prince with a ferocity she was sure no man or woman had experienced before. He had lit a fire in her belly, letting it smoulder away peacefully, until his touch ignited a raging inferno, willing to swallow whatever, or whoever got in her way of her ultimate bliss.

_I would do anything for another minute with you because  
It's not getting easier, it's not getting easier  
_

She couldn't give up; she had to discover her life as it was meant to be. They couldn't part ways so easily; she couldn't let Trunks get the better of her, of them.

Her retrospective memory flitted back to when she was starting high school, and she was sat with her father agonising over complex algebra homework. She was screaming hopelessly at the quadratic equations set for her, making neither head nor tail of the various numbers and letters scattered over the page. Add _pi_ into the equation and she was stuffed.

Her father sat beside her, comforting her and explaining the problems patiently, helping the hopeless mathematician try to overcome her demons.

"Nothing ever worth having in this life comes easy, Panny."

She would still reference that quote from her father numerous times, whether it be regarding mathematics, martial arts… or now, Vegeta.

_In a bedroom with no windows or doors  
All the happy people are crying  
You can't hold a gaze for a second or two  
It always ends in total darkness_

It took everything she had to try and dispel the dirty fog creeping over her, pulling her down further into her mental coffin.

She had to try. It would be worth it in the end. He couldn't leave her, so why should she leave him. The mere thought of him alone would be enough to pull her back… wouldn't it?

No! She couldn't doubt herself or second guess anymore. It was do-or-die, for real this time – the saying had taken on a literal sense this time.

There had to be a way in which they could be accepted, a way in which they could be together, without the scrutiny or disapproval of others. It wouldn't happen with their families involved, that was for sure.

So they could run. Run and start again. There was nothing more in life that she needed than Vegeta-sama. They were no longer two separate entities, they were one.

_I would do anything for another minute with you because  
It's not getting easier, it's not getting easier_

The incentive was there – there was something to live for. She couldn't let technicalities get in the way anymore; strange how the hammering of death so close to home changes one's prerogative. She was all but gone before she made the decision to bid Bulma adieu, now she was willing to stay and fight for the man she so desired.

_You will be folding stars  
You can't ever understand  
It's not getting easier, it's not getting easier_

She needed to spread her wings, embrace her new life… She had a reason to live, an urge to explore. She had to fight this,

Colour exploded across her line of thought, like a supernova combusting into twinkling stardust, spreading itself over the void of the universe.

Space.

The one place she could remember being truly happy.

The one place where she could find a life she had only dreamt of living.

But first, she would have to resolve her differences. Son Pan was not a coward, she was a Saiya-jin. She was righteous, powerful and valued her family and friends, regardless of how her actions of late were construed.

_It ends in a place with no love only hate  
And a mirror reflecting the truth_

She saw herself, spread on the lawns of Capsule Corp. She looked terrible; Trunks had meant that blast to be fatal. Her parents knelt sobbing, actually away from her daughter. The 'audience' were watching in disbelief; it was Vegeta knelt by her side.

She could feel him, his hand on her forehead. She could smell him, the dusky scent of a Saiya-jin Prince. She could hear him, mumbling in the language of their lost ancestors. She could taste him, the sweet, sweet sensation of his lips upon her own. She could see him, eyes closed in concentration, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

His willingness for her to pull through gave her a final push. It felt as though she was swimming, higher and higher, destined for the surface of the ocean after a deep-sea dive.

_In your eyes, in your face you can't wash it away  
From your cold, cold heart_

Her destination was nearing. Regardless of his detached persona, he cared, he cared for her in a way she would never find anyone in the universe to do so. Of course, it wouldn't always be as obvious, she was aware – Bulma's final words to her did still ring clear… but they weren't set in stone. She would be his, just in a way that only she would understand and accept.

The goal was getting closer, the grey dissipating gradually, giving way to brilliant white. Her arm stretched upwards, willing to feel the cool breeze that came with surfacing. Her fingertips broke the barrier and it seemed as though time froze for what could have been an eternity.

_I hope that you're folding stars_

Pan's eyes sprang open and she sat up with lightning speed, falling into the arms of her Prince. Her mouth hung open, gulping in air as fast as she could take it. She turned to Vegeta and croaked, in barely more than a whisper:

"Take me… show me… the stars."

* * *

**And there's another one… third chapter for the third day. Can't guarantee this run will continue mind.**

**I'm a little unsure over this one… whether it makes sense or not – apologies if you don't like the use of a song in fics, but I was listening to this earlier today and that's how the chapter came to me.**

**As always, I love to hear from you!**

**-listenserendipity**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

"_Take me… Show me… The stars…"_

The young girl's words reverberated in everyone's ears, causing a mixture of emotions. Shock, pain, confusion; no-one knew what to make of the request.

"Vegeta…" her hoarse voice rasped in tones lower than that of a whisper.

"I need you… Vegeta… There's nothing to me… not without you."

The proud warrior's head turned down to look at the weakened state before him. She was laying everything on the line for him, brazenly and fearlessly before all those around them. He heard a vicious growl emit from his son, and knew that her hopes and dreams would not be easily fulfilled. There was one, impenetrable barrier in their way – his son.

His attention turned from his young lover to her parents, who were stood deathly still, struck dumb by the events unfolding in front of them. He knew that deep down; they wouldn't be a problem as such. Their unconditional lover for their daughter took precedence over any misgivings they would have over her decision in any situation.

His eyes met Kakarot's son's and for a split second he saw the unmistakable flash of green that was feared by almost every other being in the universe. The anger would subside, over time.

He was brought out of the silent exchange by Pan coughing violently, her chest heaving and convulsing with dangerous spasms that caused tiny droplets of blood to spray out of her mouth, staining his arm, resulting in a thin trickle winding its way down her chin.

"Give her to me, Vegeta," Gohan's voice cut through the deadly silence hanging over the group. "I will take her to Dende to get her fixed up. Then, and only then, I will discuss these events with her," he paused and shot Trunks a vicious glare. "In a mature and _peaceful_ manner."

He lifted Pan into his arms with no resistance from either herself or Vegeta and took to the skies with the lookout in mind.

With Pan and Gohan nothing more than a blemish on the otherwise clear sky, Trunks look off in the opposite direction, leaving with a burst of ki so unnecessarily strong it knocked the weaker members of the group off their feet.

* * *

Gohan landed carefully on the lookout's pristine, white, tiled surface and yelled out for Dende, who consequently came running. Being the Guardian of Earth meant that more often than not he knew what was going on.

Gohan gently laid his semi-conscious daughter on the cool tiling and watched in amazement as Dende worked his magic. Even after all the years of hardship and battle, Dende's incredible healing abilities always astonished him.

The Namekian stood back as his work was completed and Gohan watched with overwhelming relief as Pan struggled to her feet, in wonder at how good she felt.

"Saiya-jin's always get stronger after a life-threatening injury, remember?"

She turned to look at her father, whose expression was unreadable. Usually she was able to judge what sort of mood he was in, even follow his train of thought to an extent, but the man standing in front of her was little more than a stranger at that moment in time.

Her mouth opened, ready to give some sort of half-arsed explanation or justification for the events that were new to him, but as quickly as some sort of coherent thought flitted across her head she changed her mind. There was no need to lower the tone further to include made-up, childish pleas.

Suddenly, she felt so very small. It was although she had reverted back into her eleven-year old self, her father's silent eyes scolding her for either venturing too far away from their home, or not doing her schoolwork.

She wasn't a child anymore though, she was a woman. Vegeta had made that clear to her. She could hold her own with the best of them. She had to proven to herself, more than anyone, that she was an adult.

Her thoughts were dispelled quickly by the question had already pre-empted would come from her father's lips.

"So, what, just _what_ in the name of everything godly did you think you were doing… and with _Vegeta_? Vegeta, Pan! I could almost understand if it were Trunks, but no! You just had to excel yourself…" Pan interrupted his ferocious rant.

"You're missing a vital point in all of this, Dad. Have you ever stopped to consider the fact that we actually have something more together than just an adulterous few nights?"

Gohan was stunned; he didn't expect Pan to stand up to his angry tirade. Previously, when he had been in a position to discipline her for lesser, ill-thought actions she had just taken whatever he had thrown at her.

"The circumstances surrounding us are bad, I'll admit that," Pan continued. "But, Dad, I'm sorry, but it doesn't change the way that I feel about him. I didn't plan for any of this to happen, I certainly didn't plan for Trunks to react the way he has…" She paused again, choosing to leave out the events of the night in which Trunks had come to her bedroom window.

The pause continued for what seemed to be an eternity, both of the Saiya-jin's lost in their thoughts, trying to process recent events.

"I can't live without him, Dad. Every time he's not near me… it's suffocating, that's the only way I can describe it. It's like a vicious ache in the pit of my stomach, a fire raging without thought – it's only quelled by him, his presence, his voice, his touch…"

"That's enough Pan! That's too much detail."

"You need to understand though; don't you have the same feeling when you're away from Mum? Don't you bleed for her? Cry out for her? Doesn't it feel as though half of your soul has been torn away?"

Gohan was mute.

"I can hear him in my thoughts, Dad. If he's near and I'm upset, or stressed, he can talk to me without actually talking. He can sooth my worries, dismiss my fears. Tell me that's not just some stupid mistake?"

A pregnant pause.

This was all too much for Gohan to take in. What Pan was describing to him was something beyond his wildest dreams; there was no doubt that he was blissfully happy with Videl, but what he had just been told seemed so _intense_. He just wished so desperately that she wasn't talking about Vegeta.

His eyes cast over his daughter's trembling form. No doubt she was nervous. She had just poured her heart and soul out to him – something she had never been one to excel at – and he was just standing there, saying nothing, adding to her distress.

"There's nothing I can say, is there?" He said, breaking the silence. "There's nothing I can say to change the way you feel about him?"

Pan nodded her head softly.

"Nothing in this world could change my mind."

* * *

"_Nothing in this world could change my mind."_

Vegeta's eyes widened. It was happening again. Without warning it seemed as though their brains moulded into one.

The girl was a stubborn creature that was for sure. Her tempestuous, yet dignified nature complimented his personality very well…

He was still stood in the grounds of Capsule Corp. with the others, waiting for Pan and Gohan to return. He was aware of the eyes of everyone boring into his back like burning spears.

He felt a presence drawing in towards the gardens, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Turning with a strict, regal demeanour he saw the father and daughter nearing their destination. Pan landed gracefully on the soft grass and turned towards her father, giving him a questioning look. He nodded and she walked away from him and towards the one she needed most.

She stood about a foot away from his, her neck arched slightly so she could look into the older man's eyes. The onyx orbs shone darkly, smouldering dangerously like the prodded embers of a dying fire. She knew better than to provoke physical contact with him, no matter how much she wanted to, but the softened gaze he gave her was more than enough to reassure her tired mind that this was all for real.

_I want you to show me the universe, Vegeta-sama._

Her silent words echoed in his head, penetrating every living cell in his body. The invigorating sensation from their telepathic connection soothed and excited him at the same time. This is what he had been missing by not taking a Saiya-jin mate.

_Then it shall be done._

His reply provoked a mind-blowing rush of elation that ran from the top of her head, into her fingertips, down to her toes. He had agreed to go away with her, to live together, to be together as mates. He would teach her the ways of the universe, she could see how and where he used to spend his younger days – of course she knew that history was not the beautiful thing spectators claimed it to be – but she was ready to be a part of the Saiya-jin Prince, to accept his past, his present and his future.

Of course, nothing would be that easy, Pan thought inwardly. Her father may have begrudgingly accepted what was going on. He had nothing more to say on the matter, no calculated counter-strikes to her justifications. Henceforth, her mother would be sat back from this matter also.

The others were of no concern really, with the exception of Goten and Bra of course. Trunks was off in another league altogether.

There were still amends to be made before any more thought of escaping this world could be fawned over. Trunks was still absent from the complex, she had learnt that he had departed soon after she had been taken to Dende.

Night was drawing in quickly and the members of the group started to retire to their respective homes. The afternoon had passed by so quickly, all thoughts of celebrating Bulma's life had been postponed until this 'sorry mess', as Krillin had called it, was resolved.

Reluctantly, Gohan and Videl left for their own home, bidding Pan farewell and requesting she be home shortly. Goten and Bra had disappeared together, no doubt to discuss the traumatic events of that day.

The unlikely couple were left alone for the first time in almost a week.

Pan was uncertain as to whether the magnetism between them would still be as intense knowing that they weren't harbouring a dirty, little secret anymore. That always seemed to be the way in secret relationships, didn't it? The excitement tended to fade once it was all out in the open.

She caught Vegeta's eyes wandering over her body; glinting with a hungry desire she had never seen the likes of before. He took a confident step forward, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him with enough force to send her smacking into his toned abdomen, just as he had done that first time they discovered each other.

There was no denying it; the attraction was still _definitely _there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading… Please review and let me know what you think…**

**The battle I'm having with myself right now is whether I should (mainly could) write a little citrus-y chapter… Never tried anything like that, so… yea – votes please!**

**-listenserendipity**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK… Giving this a shot. **

**Warning: Descriptions of a citrus-y nature. If you have a problem with it, please don't flame or report this, just send me a message and I'll sort it out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball**

* * *

Each breath sent a shock of electricity up her spine. The spicy scent of her Prince was filling her senses, clouding her mind. She savoured the way he looked, those dark, obsidian orbs she thought were lost to her forever, the harsh, regal slope of his mouth, his defined jaw, his lips upturned into the trademark smirk she couldn't live without.

His high hairline, exploding into black flames, the soft tan of his skin, a Saiya-jin's colourings through and through; Vegeta may not have been the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, but Gods, she wouldn't change him for the world.

The soft breeze carrying the threat of darkness blew over them; he watched her hair dance gracefully in the chilled air, the shudder she so desperately tried to suppress being noticed. Her eyes, dark like his own, seemed glazed, she was a thousand miles away from the Earth, the shining stars of the universe scattered carelessly in her mind. All logical thought and feeling was abandoned. No-one else existed, but the two alien lovers, trying hopelessly to express the unspoken emotions between them.

"_How could I leave you now?"_

Vegeta's deep voice seemed to echo in the wind around them, revitalising the unspoken passion, somehow heightening the sensitivity of both parties. His rough, battle-worn hands moved from her waist to her face, cupping her cheeks with a delicate touch neither had known that he had possessed before. His fingers stroked her reddened skin, his calloused fingertips being soothed by her youthful, dewy complexion.

The pressure was building, sensations unexplainable to either party sparking throughout the air. Caution was thrown to the wind as the Saiya-jin Prince leapt in for the kill, crushing his more experienced lips to his young lover's.

Her mouth opened in pleasant surprise, allowing the Prince access not yet asked for, yet he took it willingly, his tongue exploring her own in swift, calculated motions. Gods, she tasted so sweet. Her small hands reached around and tangled themselves in the soft hair at the back of his neck, drawing heaven closer to her, if it were ever possible. They were lost, at the edge of civilisation, only they were important at this selfish time of need.

Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, emitting an almost silent moan from the usually dignified warrior, sending shockwaves down Pan's spine. That ache in her stomach had returned tenfold, the closeness of her Prince wasn't enough to satisfy her urges just yet. She pulled away gently from the intense kiss they were engaging in, mumbling softly against the Prince's swollen lips.

"Not here, Vegeta-sama."

He agreed in a silent nod, lifting her roughly into his arms, trying to ignore the ache below and took off violently into the skies, looking for the setting to finish what erotic dance that had started.

Landing again in isolated woodland, far away from the prying eyes of society, their oral dance continued with more ardour than before. Their want, no, _need_ was becoming unbearable. Modesty was a word long forgotten as the Saiya-no-Ouji pulled at his spandex, revealing the organic side of royalty to his young subject.

Her lips removed themselves from his, concentrating their assault on the new-found treasure in front of her. She grazed her teeth over his collarbone, her deft hands removing themselves from his hair and exploring the worn muscles of his chest.

His eyes closed in silent ecstasy as her mouth explored his torso, as if it were their last day on Earth, memorising how each gentle suck, nip and bite felt. Her tongue played with his nipples, her small fingers digging into his sides with a pressure not far off from pain. He hissed lowly, enjoying the remarkable feeling the woman was instilling in him. The ache he felt was becoming unbearable. He needed to rediscover his self-control, and quickly.

He harshly removed the girl from on top of him, reversing their position so he was the dominant one once again. They held each other devotedly through a simple meeting of the eyes, each one conveying more desire for the other in a silent competition; the physical touch not necessary to send the other into climes of bliss unknown.

He painstakingly removed her black dress, taking his time slipping the garment down her lean, toned thighs, her fingertips lingering over the soft, white skin, taking in each gentle curve. They dawdled questioningly over a pinkish scar, running from mid-thigh to her knee.

"That was you, my Prince."

His eyes widened, and he hesitated before continuing further, only to be interrupted from his thoughts by her hands wandering over his hips bones, almost daring him to let her go further. He bore his teeth at her, a playful rage filling his senses as he smacked her away before lowering his mouth on to her small breasts, toying with the dusky rose of her nipples, extracting a restrained cry of joy from the writhing woman beneath him. With his left hand he cupped the other mound, massaging it with a force once again bordering between pleasure and pain. Pan did not feel the pain however, just the current of pure, animal magnetism coursing through her veins.

Her pleasure was too great it seemed, as she didn't realise the Prince lowering his right hand, his fingers getting lost in the mound of black curls, framing her most delicate place. The suspense was getting too much for her, her hips bucking up toward him in a begging manner, needed him to release the throbbing ache working its way upwards in a silent plea to be relieved.

Her legs reached upwards and wrapped around his middle, the feeling of his weathered skin against herself almost tipping her over the edge. His head buried itself in the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy, the teasing feel of her hardened nipples grazing against his chest adding further to the pressure he was feeling.

His calloused fingertips brushed over the curve of her backside gently, the heat crackling as if it was unearthed electricity, unwittingly, they had both lost control of their ki, and their auras were combined into one. With swift, precise movement, he found her warm centre and started to explore, invoking a delirious rush of pleasure to both parties. Her hand reached around to caress the nape of his neck, before drawing him in towards her roughly to taste the spicy scent of her Saiya-jin Prince.

He broke the violent assault on his lips, taking her hand and gently manoeuvring it to the place where he needed it most. She took his length in her hand, stroking him tenderly in the same rhythm at which he was caressing her.

He looked down at his lover, her eyes squeezed shut in pure desire, and her cheeks flushed, her lips, swollen and red, parted to reveal the tips of her pearlescent white teeth. She surely was a Goddess.

He repositioned himself on top of her, removing himself from her in all aspects, and crouched on all fours, his body hovering tantalisingly over her. Her eyes opened and she cast him a quizzical look before his head came down and his lips brushed over her ear.

"I will make you mine tonight, Onna."

The soft tickle of his voice sent a fresh wave of shivers down her spine and she felt him lower himself slowly on to her, his length teasing her most intimate part, building the want that she had for him. Her hands snaked down his chest, down to his abdomen, before coming to rest on his hip bones, her nails digging into the softer skin there, awaiting him.

His lips moved desperately over her neck, his tongue taking its sweet time over her collarbone, his teeth concentrating in one spot.

Vegeta whispered something in their ancient language against the exposed flesh, moistened by his kisses, before sinking his teeth in, at the same time entering her with a vigour and presence that made the young girl scream out in a satisfying mixture of pleasure and pain.

He moved in and out of her in swift, fluid motions, building an agonising crescendo between the two of them. The world seemed to disappear around them, the only thing mattering in the universe was each other, their eyes held each others gaze as the ball of pleasure growing in the pits of their very beings started to become almost unbearable. Pan lifted her head slightly and whispered into the Saiya-jin's ear, her tongue teasing him in between her breathy words.

"And now… I shall make you mine…"

Her teeth sank into her neck, mimicking his earlier actions as they reached the pinnacle of their ecstasy together. Their screams of pleasure united in the twilight skies above them, their combined aura sparkling ferociously around them as the release they had so desperately wanted finally came to them.

Their aura calmed, their screams subsided, until all you could hear was the dead of the night, and the deep, contented breathing of two Saiya-jin lovers, held in a tangled embrace, savouring each other in what could have been the last, dying moments on Earth. Neither would have noticed, or minded for that matter.

His wandered the length and breadth of her body, memorising every curve, every scar – her memory would be imprinted on his mind for the rest of eternity. Her lips met his in a tender kiss, full of gratitude and loving, her hand taking its sweet time entangling itself in his unruly hair. He broke the kiss and opened his mouth to speak, taking a moment in hesitation before she pressed her index finger gently against his swollen lips.

"I know Vegeta-sama, I know."

* * *

**So there you go. My first lemon – how was it? Please be gentle.**

**-listenserendipity**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

The fresh glow of a new day sent radiant beams of light to pierce through the leafy, green shelter of nature's canopy. Two peaceful lovers slept, glowing in all their glory, safe in the comfort of one another's arms.

Quiet; it was oh so quiet, a lifetime away from all the hurt and anguish left behind them – this was the dawn of a new beginning – a time of reconciliation and reflection.

A Prince stirred, his eyes tiny slits, adjusted to harsh light of day. His abused eyes softened uncharacteristically as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, her hair flung about her, matted to her forehead with a soft sheen of sweat. His mate; the one had taken upon himself for all eternity. Their wordless vow was one of complete trust and loyalty. They were bound to one another; nothing or nobody could change that now.

He shut his eyes again, savouring the rest he could enjoy for once, feeling more alive than he ever had been. The night had been more than eventful – physical circumstances aside. Their bonding had meant a troubled night for both of them, each subconsciously absorbing the other's memories, dreams and aspirations.

He had seen it all – from her fondest memories of when she was four, fighting in the martial arts championship, to the pain of that bastard Kakarot leaving – both times, he may add. He had experienced what she had felt that night when Trunks had tried to force himself upon her, his plans unknowingly thwarted by his own father… Yet, uncomfortably for him, he was also now aware of how she still held the stupid boy in some kind of regard.

The pain it caused him to view her memories in parts was unbearable. Granted, the happiness almost always outweighed the sadness, but the grief and distress that he himself had caused her initially tormented him no end. That new, but familiar pain of guilt washing over him was an emotion he would rather do without – but it was becoming a frequent occurrence.

"It's not your fault."

The softly spoken voice of his mate disrupted his train of thought. He had been so consumed by these fleeting moments of self-loathing that he hadn't even noticed her stir.

Her eyes bore into his, reaching into the depths of his very soul, seemingly searching for reassurance that he reluctantly gave.

"Besides, what you experienced last night was surely nothing compared to what you've actually seen."

And then it hit him. Out of all the trials and tribulations Pan had encountered in her life and found to be difficult, she would have had to relive his… issues, if you will. His captivity under Frieza's treacherous reign, then dying brutally at the asexual lizard's hand, the sorrow he felt when he learnt of his planet's demise, Mirai Trunks' death, his kamikaze assault on Majin Buu.

Selfish bastard…

The self-loathing and eternal torment he thought he had put behind him long ago was coming back to bite him in the ass, viciously. This bond with the girl was more intense than he could have ever imagined, and here he was, almost running scared like some pathetic _Earthling_, whilst she seemed to be taking everything in her stride.

Pan looked upon her Prince; his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth grinding together loudly, his thoughts shouting through her own. Never had she thought this would be so painful. Her sleep had been non-existent, visions so vividly taking place she could have sworn they were real. Who was she kidding? Of course they were real, it just happened to be that she experienced them second hand. She wasn't the one witnessing all that murder and bloodshed in the flesh. She couldn't smell the charred flesh underfoot.

What hurt the most though was that he was the one who inflicted all that unnecessary pain, all that suffering…

She couldn't escape the fact that she was previously aware of Vegeta's shady past. She had heard stories from numerous people (her father and Trunks included), of the evil acts he had committed in the past. There was no mistaking that he was a changed man now, the pinnacle of the fight with Buu had showed all those who had doubted him that he really wasn't the same person – if it wasn't for him, she may not have even been born.

Nonetheless, it was still a difficult period in his life that she now had to learn to live with – she didn't have another choice. They were bound to each other, there was no turning back.

* * *

Gohan paced angrily back and forth in the kitchen of the tiny house he shared with his family at Mount Pazou. She hadn't returned from Capsule Corp. last night, and it irked him no end. He had specifically requested that she returned home yesterday – her blatant disobedience a further smack in the face, inflaming the angry wounds still present from the earlier revelations.

He swayed slightly as he rounded the kitchen table for the umpteenth time, the haze of 'no-sleep-for-twenty-four-hours' descending upon him at breakneck speed. He pulled out one of the wooden chairs noisily and crumpled into it, laying his weary head to rest for just… a… minute…

Videl yawned softly as she walked down the stairs to be greeted by her sleeping husband, face down on the table, glasses pushed on top of his head, a gentle snore every now and then.

It was as though they were living in a dream… The events that had come to light at Bulma's funeral were beyond comprehension. Her Pan… her only child and _Vegeta_… It didn't bear thinking about. She could understand the feelings she was experiencing, it was the same with Gohan, when they were youngsters – how besotted she was with him. The relief experienced when he had also come back to life in the aftermath of Majin Buu's assault fully proved to her that she was in love.

Love? She didn't believe for a moment that love was in this equation. An adolescent infatuation, perhaps, but never something as pure and as strong as what she and Gohan had.

Then again, Gohan maintained that it was something they would have to come to terms with. He never fully divulged the conversation he had with Pan at the lookout, but something must have triggered the response she got from him. Never had she thought that he would be the one to be almost accepting of this union of sorts, but he had proved her wrong, making her doubt herself. Just how well did she know her husband?

An exasperated sigh found its way through her nose. This sort of thinking was far too in-depth for seven in the morning. She started to quietly make herself a strong cup of coffee, instinctively setting out three cups on the side.

Would she soon have to set out four? What would become of the unlikely couple? There were so many unanswered questions; of which she felt that the answers weren't something she really wanted to hear. Her daughter had inherited her overbearing stubborn streak, once she had her teeth sunk into something; she wasn't going to readily give it up.

* * *

A menacing figure sat on a high cliff edge, surveying the waking city spread beneath him.

_Stupid creatures…_

He growled instinctively and bore his teeth at the perfect picture of peace and civilisation below him. Nothing was perfect anymore. Life as he had known it was gone, dead. Why should any other feel enjoyment and content when he was sat here, full of contempt and misery?

A mind-numbing pain shot through his head, piercing both temples with its concentration. His heads impulsively shot up to nurse the pain, but it wouldn't stop coming. His teeth gritted in order to try and suppress the horrific discomfort, but it was to no avail. An ear-splitting scream could be heard from above the sleepy city, a young man experiencing the worst pain he had ever felt in his life writhing in agony, his face contorted in displeasure.

Memories flitted back and forth through his tortured mind; his mother, his poor, poor mother – her face as she scorned his father before she felt to the floor – her final words. Pan, the girl he so admired and never got to take, the girl who had pissed on his family, destroying it slowly, picking it apart piece by piece. His little sister, the girl who had been clueless as to what was happening, the girl who couldn't cope with losing her mother, let alone her father in such a short space of time and his father… that deceitful son of a bitch; the sole cause of all this misery, the actions he had committed could warrant no forgiveness. No mercy.

All rational thought dissipated from the Saiya-jin's mind, instead being taken over with darkened thoughts of revenge, and revenge alone.

He wouldn't stand for this. No-one would make a mockery out of him and live to see it through. The pain subsided in his head, and never before had he felt so calm, so in control.

He looked again to the rousing city beneath him, imagining the happy families sitting down for breakfast together, the honeymoon couples still wrapped up together in love's fresh embrace… He wouldn't stand for it! They did not even realise how lucky they were, they deserved to feel _real_ hurt, _real _anguish.

He levitated slowly from his crouching position and raised his left hand slowly, summoning his ki into one central point.

_Graciousness would have got you everywhere… _

His aura exploded around him, creating yellow flames dancing around the tense warrior, his eyes hardened from their usual cornflower blue into the harsh green feared by many enemies throughout the universe.

His palm spread, releasing his deadly resentment upon the unsuspecting inhabitants of South City.

Turning his back on the senseless destruction caused by his own hand, he smirked evilly, one that his father would have been proud of in an era long ago.

Had the young warrior not been so consumed by his own darkened thoughts, he would have realised the irony of the situation he had put himself in. The very same spot his caused so much death and destruction from was the very same spot that the Androids had made their unwelcome appearance all those years ago.

However, he was the enemy now.

* * *

**So, due to the horrific weather here today, my trip away was postponed a day, so you've got another cheeky chapter. **

**I was trying to get a little more into each character's mindset in this one… but I'm not too sure about it – your feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to those I've been hearing from, your comments are so lovely!**

**Have a wicked week guys, hope to have heard from you all when I'm back!**

**-listenserendipity**


	19. Chapter 19

**My a****pologies for the lateness of this chapter. You are all welcome to blame Purple Prancer for updating her wonderful fic and PM-ing me. That's right, it's all her fault.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball.**

* * *

A butcher floated in the sky, admiring the carnage he had so effortlessly inflicted upon the peaceful scene beneath him.

It wouldn't be long now; it wouldn't be long until those _foolish_ bastards came to try and 'right' his 'wrongs'. Trunks surveyed the death and destruction with an artful eye, noticing that, in fact, he had left certain areas untouched, where people had flocked in desperation. He would leave them be for now.

This carnage, it wasn't his fault, no… far from it. If those two repulsive lovers hadn't found their vile ways to each other, everything would have been perfect. He would have found Pan, shown her a real man, a husband, a father. Instead, his own father had taken the one thing that the Gods had promised him – or so he believed.

A Saiya-jin denied the root of their amorous obsessions is a force to be reckoned with. A hidden depth to their mind, body and soul can emerge, one that can only be revealed in the occurrence of extreme heartbreak. Anger, anguish, hopelessness; they could all merge into one and release a beast of gut wrenching proportions, rendering a usually placid and controlled Saiya-jin nothing more than a feral, destructive brute.

His head snapped to his left, his golden locks swaying in the wind. Some had found him. They had obviously been paying attention to their surroundings, not too wrapped up in other deeds to ignore the previous events.

Gohan and Goten.

The warrior smirked, they obviously didn't realise what they were getting themselves into. Surely they could feel the unsurpassable power flowing through his Royal veins?

_Idiotic third-class…_

He observed the two brothers grind to a startled halt in the sky several feet away from him, no doubt taking in his delightful handiwork.

"What the… What the _fuck_, Trunks? Have you lost your mind?!"

Trunks turned to his 'best-friend' and smirked with ferocity to rival even that of his father's in his younger years.

"Impressive, no?"

Goten looked into his friend's teal eyes, searching for an answer he wasn't even sure that he even wanted.

"Don't you get a sense of satisfaction from displays of sheer power? Don't you just feel alive upon seeing what you can create?" Trunks' voice had taken on a darker edge, almost mocking in its piercing tone.

Goten grit his teeth, trying to contain his anger. This wasn't the Trunks he knew, the same person he grew up with, hell, was even one person with at some points! There was something amiss with him right now, and he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew is that he needed to be stopped. He powered up in a flash of golden glory and lunged forward before Gohan grabbed his arm, apprehending the eager Saiya-jin.

"Don't be foolhardy Goten. You don't know what we're dealing with here. All I can see is that this isn't the Trunks we know…"

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, the lust-swept Saiya-jin were scrambling for their clothing, trying to get to the place where a remarkable power was residing. Neither was in doubt of its source, or the cause of such damage.

A sickening wave of dread flushed through Pan, making her feel weak at the knees, her face paling instantly. Vegeta noticed her change but did nothing to comfort her. The same feeling was sweeping through him, although he managed to suppress it with greater ease.

Fully clothed, they shot into the sky, heading towards their unwanted destination, unsure of what to expect. The power radiating from above South City was nauseating to Pan. It was Trunks, no doubt about that, but something was very different about the ki signature he was giving off. It seemed unbalanced, teetering on the edge, in fact.

Nearing their destination, they saw that Goten and Gohan had beaten them to the punch, and were locked in a visual stand-off with their new enemy. Pan surveyed the devastation beneath her, the bile rising fast in her throat. So many innocent lives… and for nothing…

She looked up, her eyes locking instantly with those of Trunks. She stood frozen to the spot. She had seen him in his Super Saiya-jin state many times before, but his green eyes always held a degree of warmth that was reassuring. This time, however, there was only a cold abyss that penetrated her to her very soul.

"Why… Why, Trunks?" The words spilled from her mouth before she even realised what she was doing.

"Does strength impress you Pan-chan?" His voice was cold and unwavering. "Because if it's strength you so desire, I can provide."

His hand rose again, shooting another barrage of ki blasts into the still-standing areas of the city below.

Gohan let out a wild roar of displeasure, powering up to level two instantly and lunging for the possessed man in front of him, engaging in fierce combat.

Their physical bodies disappeared from sight, only the faint trails of their radiant energy giving any indication as to where the two warriors may be. Frequent rumblings and crashes could be heard as their skin made contact, matching each other; blow for blow.

Green met green as they met each other in a vicious stalemate, their bodies coming back into view for those around them. Their yellow auras crackled and sparked around them, the sheer force of power emitting from both fighters enough to make any other man cry in fear. Their forearms met in a deadlock, neither one wanting to move from the other.

Pan looked up to her father, to see him in a compromising position with her friend… or should that be _former_ friend? Trunks' mentality was so different to that of his usual composure she couldn't fathom it. There had been moments when she had doubted that the man standing before them, displaying his sickening handiwork was even the man she had grew up with. Unfortunately, that theory had been disproved as soon as he had started to fight. That dangerous dancing was Trunks, pure and simple.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her Uncle screaming at her to move out of the way as a barrage of ki blasts came flying towards her, her father lost in the midst of lethal energy.

"DAD!"

She screamed, moving hastily out of the way, watching her father's body careen into solid rock, smashing against the unyielding surface with a force that shook their entire surroundings. Yellow faded into black as the out of practice warrior was overcome by pain.

Pan wasted no time grieving for her father's loss and instantly powered up, feeling the satisfying rush that came with seeing your own aura crackle around you. She moved forward, ready to attack the bastard in front of them, only to be held back by Vegeta and Goten.

"Did not you not see what happened then, you stupid girl?" Vegeta's voice was cold and biting. "Do you really think you would be a match for him now?"

Pan shook off Goten's hold and turned to Vegeta, ignoring the harsh grip he had on her bicep.

"And do you really think a _care_ whether he would be a match for me? Do you?! Look, just _look_at what he's done!"

Catching Vegeta off guard, she shot a ki blast into his face, enough power put in to it to momentarily stun him and release the grip on her arm. She shot off in Trunks' direction, ready to give her fellow Saiya-jin the beating of a lifetime.

As her father had done before her, she managed to match the possessed fighter blow for blow, albeit moving as a slower speed than previously seen. A smirk played upon Trunks' lips, seeing the determination etched in Pan's eyes.

"Doesn't the fact that you don't have a chance put you off a little?"

She bore her teeth, releasing a yell, sending her ki flickering in every direction. She pushed herself harder, countering every blow Trunks sent her way until she managed to hit him swift a swift uppercut to the face, a deafening crack echoing off the rock face around them.

They moved back from one another, both breathing heavily from their strenuous exertion. Their eyes met again, as they stared each other down, neither making the first move.

Vegeta looked upon the two warriors, a sense of déjà vu overwhelming him.

_Two souls will meet… Black into blue… Fear into courage…_

No… No, this was too much… It couldn't be…

_Destruction all around… water flowed freely around the cities and towns. A streak of blue in the sky… Then a woman's eyes… black as the night, but with a blinding flash, they turned as blue as the summer sky._

He looked down at the totalled city beneath him… at least one thing wasn't right – there was no water…

His attention was diverted by his son and mate continuing their vicious dance, the bangs and cracks of limbs meeting piercing the otherwise silent terrain.

"Ka… Me…"

Trunks grinned wickedly and spread his arms wide.

"Go on then, Panny. Show me what you've got."

"Ha… Me…"

Goten's mouth hung open at the display before him. Surely Trunks was not so arrogant to believe that her attack wouldn't harm him? Couldn't he remember the incident in the Gravity Chamber?

Pan narrowed her eyes in disciplined concentration. She was putting everything she had into this one blast.

_I can't bear it;__ I can't bear the thought of you destroying any more innocent lives… And this is my entire fault… I'd rather destroy myself than have you run riot like this, Trunks…_

Vegeta heard his mate's thoughts tunnel through his head. The noise was unbearable, jumbled. She was desperate; the wellbeing of others taking precedence over her welfare. He couldn't let her be so foolish…

"HA!!"

A streak of burning blue energy shot across the sky, heading for its target. This one attack had to at least knock him out so they all could fully decipher what was wrong with him. It was draining the majority of energy Pan had, but it had to be worth it in order to stop anymore of his senseless destruction, hadn't it?

* * *

**I know, I know. Crappy fight scene. Trying my best though. Any hints or pointers you have for me would be received with open arms!**

**-listenserendipity**


	20. Chapter 20

The ocean blue wave of energy danced across the greying sky, nearing ever closer to its intended target.

Trunks smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, spreading his legs slightly to steady himself further before the attack reached him.

"You don't stand a chance! What are you doing?!" Goten's voice resonated in the greying, tormented skies, desperation cracking his usually cheerful exterior.

He had never in his wildest dreams anticipated their future to look like this. He had always expected Pan to find her way to Trunks, just as she had not-so-secretly desired when she was younger. He thought it would have all come together after himself and Bra had consummated their union in the traditional Saiya-jin way and let their best friends in on the secret.

He could feel Bra at the back of his mind screaming out for information as to what was actually happening over the broken city. No doubt she could physically feel the twisted knot pulsing in his stomach, his mind willing his body not to expel the contents of his gut.

Before he could resume his thoughts, a blinding flash of light pierced his vision, followed by an ear-splitting scream ricocheting to the heavens, diverting his attention from his internal battle.

Goten turned to his left to see Vegeta, doubled over in pain, holding his head in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut in a frantic attempt to counter the agony obviously plaguing him so.

He looked up to see no trace of either Pan or Trunks, instead finding them both hurtling towards the Earth at breakneck speeds, both of them dead weights in the sky. Frozen to the spot, he could do nothing but watch as his lifelong companions went plummeting to the ground with a sickening thud.

Both Goten and Vegeta took off to their unwanted destination, their hearts in their mouths once they were greeted with the sight in front of them. The blast had ruptured several water mains in the city, turning narrow streets and lanes into fast-flowing streams. Trees and lush, green parks reduced to nothing but charred remains, buildings reduced to their foundations, bent and distorted, climbing from the ground like the tortured souls who had perished within them.

* * *

The world was deathly still. It was as though time itself had stopped, never to start again.

Crimson red flooded Pan's eyes as she tried to focus, to ascertain exactly where she was… _what was happening?_ A shriek of pain spilled out of her mouth, unwillingly, as she tried to turn her head, her cries echoing around her tormented surroundings.

Trunks… Where was Trunks? The events leading up to the indescribable pain she was experiencing right now came back to her in piercing blows to her temples. The void of light that swallowed them both… he couldn't be OK after that, could he? She put everything she had into that one attack; it seemed only fair that he was in as bad a state as she was.

She was aware of a presence beside her, vaguely aware of someone placing their hand gently upon her forehead. She closed her eyes, savouring the warm sensation heating her cold exterior. A wave of tranquillity passed over her, and then ebbing softly away as the ocean would upon crashing into land or rock. The hand was replaced with another feeling – a brush of lips against her wet cheeks.

"Onna…"

Her senses were heightened, and her eyes opened again slowly to see Vegeta knelt beside her, his fists clenched in frustration, his eyes holding an emotion so complex she couldn't even begin to pinpoint it.

Vegeta was shaking, the sight in front of him should have been nothing out-of-the-ordinary. Throughout his years he had seen many, many warriors injured horrifically in battle, the majority in a worse state than his mate was. Decapitations, limbs twisted and bent at angles so obtuse it was unnatural… things that were so sick and twisted; the Gods shouldn't have even allowed them to happen. However, the crumpled, battered and bleeding girl in front of him made his entire body shudder with revulsion.

Another wave of nausea shot up his oesophagus and it was all he could do to stop himself physically heaving over the fallen angel in front of him. His mind shot back to the other fallen soldier; his son.

A part of him didn't quite understand why he hadn't actively sought out his own flesh and blood, instead leaving it to Kakarot's second son. Regardless of this fleeting thought, he couldn't bear to leave Pan's side.

"Ve… Vegeta-sa…sama…"

He was snapped from his reverie by his partner's struggled words, her raspy breath.

"Trunks… Wh…where is he?"

She stopped, coughing viciously, the noise sounded as though her respiratory organs were working their way outwards.

He froze to the spot, not knowing how to satisfy her curiosity. Part of him felt a deep rooted jealously as to why she was so concerned over him, an emotion he was not excessively familiar with. His silence seemed to serve as an answer for the young woman before him. She shut her eyes in quiet agony, her thoughts to Vegeta conveying exactly what she thought of his allegiance; no matter how contradictory they seemed.

Vegeta shook himself from these unhelpful thoughts, trying his utmost to block her jumbled telekinetic ramblings. He had seen enough of her in pain.

Collecting the broken mess that was Pan, he held her close to his muscled chest, using his bulk to shield her from the wind that was starting to whip up in a torrent of unyielding abuse around them. He levitated hesitantly, trying to gauge the effect that the change in altitude would have on his mate's fragile body, before taking off at breakneck speed, heading to Dende's lookout; the only place where he knew that help would be readily at hand.

* * *

I felt the wind playing with my hair as we shot through the sky like a knife through butter. Unusually, for someone with my degree of injury, I was very aware of my surroundings. I could hear Vegeta's heartbeat, pounding furiously against my bloodied ear. I could feel his calloused fingers gripping my body tightly, ensuring that I wasn't fall. His staggered, almost strained breaths reverberating to the depths of my soul; yet I couldn't get Trunks out of my mind.

The fact that I was fully intent of stopping him in his tracks with brute force doesn't escape me, don't get me wrong – I'm fully aware that I tried to kill the Trunks that I saw only a short while ago. I just can't get him out of my head. He was such a huge part of my life for a ridiculous amount of time – considering I barely see anyone I used to study with only a mere few months ago – he's always been there. Now he's not, because of the choices I've made.

I can hear Vegeta's teeth clench as this thought filters through. I can tell he's contemplating dropping me, leaving me to rot in this damaged state. But he can't – in the same way that I couldn't leave him; ever.

The pain shoots through me like an arrow slicing through its target. It's getting more intense now. There's less time between the bouts of agony, the knife digging deeper. My surroundings are becoming more and more non-descript as we go on, I'm sure the only thing reassuring me that I'm still here is the constant heartbeat I can feel echoing in my own chest.

There's one thing that's comforting me however; regardless of the pain, the distress, the disarray of this entire situation – there's one thing that's still constant. Vegeta is still here, holding me close – still holding my hand.

* * *

**My most sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter; as a few of you know, it's been a messy month or two.**

**I hope this will suffice, and I'm sorry if I've lost or isolated some of my old readers. I hope those of you that are still reading let me know what you think, and I will try my hardest to update more regularly from now on.**

**Take care,**

**-listenserendipity**


	21. Chapter 21

There comes a day when you wake up and realise that everything has changed. The sun doesn't shine as brightly through the gap in your curtains that inevitably appears every morning, the fragrant smell of eggs and bacon in the morning turned to that of acrid, burnt toast, your bed is empty when you turn, instinctively looking for that comforting warmth you've grown so used to over the years.

There is always a moment when, you look back, and let your thoughts linger on what could have been.

There is always a moment when, you regret your actions, and wish you could have done something to remedy the ill thought and feeling you instilled in a person.

However, those moments you could so divinely wish on, well, they're never to transpire, are they?

A lone figure always paints the image of unhappiness, depression and instability. Never could one savour the look of the lone figure highlighting the horizon as one of content, tranquillity or bliss. One could always reflect upon these figures, and give their two cents as to what has happened to cause them to be so isolated and to shun any social interaction, but one will never reflect and try and understand the satisfaction one could feel from their own company.

So much could change in a day, month, week or year.

So much _had_ changed.

The lone figure in question right now, so carefully illustrated on the canvas of the sky was none other than Vegeta; the Prince of all Saiya-jin's and, contrary to popular belief, his own company was one that he desired most at this point in time.

The world had spun at a frightful speed – every principle and belief that he had held dear had been shattered in a matter of moments… albeit it long moments, but those choice actions that had bore so much thought, but so little time to act on had shaped the comfortable bubble he had created around him.

Then again, had all the thought and dare I say it, _feeling _he had put into making such a life-altering decision been worth all the pain and deceit that follows in relentless waves?

He cast his eyes upon the sleeping woman not more than ten metres away at his feet. Dende had managed to heal her superficial wounds, but the emotional exhaustion felt both by her and he was enough to drain anyone of their energy. He watched her chest rise and fall in steady motions, her hair splayed behind her, dancing in captivating motion as the gentle breeze that blew around the Lookout played with the ebony strands.

In a rare occurrence, the Saiya-no-Ouji was left speechless, without a coherent thought in his head. All he could do was watch. His guard down, his body and mind fatigued, he slid down next to his sleeping mate and rested his eyes in the same manner, not knowing of the two new arrivals on the North side of the guardian's palace, opposite to where the two somnolent lovers lay.

* * *

The Northern side of the Lookout brought stronger winds and a colder chill.

Goten had found Trunks in a better situation than Vegeta had found Pan. His injures weren't so severe that it was nothing a sensu bean couldn't cure to an extent.

Trunks had immediately taken off to where he had sensed his father's and Pan's ki, with Goten not far behind him. However, Goten detected a noticeable change in his demeanour – it was calmer, more subdued – although, as any warrior would know, this doesn't necessarily mean that the path is clear of danger.

The dark-haired warrior lightly touched down on the polished, white floor of the floating palace, enjoying the noise his boots made when clicking down on the unblemished tiles. He looked up to see Trunks on his knees, his clear eyes looking towards the heavens, seemingly searching for an answer to a question that nobody had dared ask.

"I have no-one, Goten."

Trunks' voice snapped Goten from his reverie and he looked with anguished eyes toward his best friend.

"What do you mean? I'm still here, aren't I?" Goten's reply coaxed a sigh from the lavender-haired man.

"You misunderstand me… Who am I to share this with?" He paused, looking down at himself. "Who am I to bear my heart and soul to? There's no-one left for me, Chibi."

Goten's breath got caught in his throat at his friend's admission, also at the use of his (or so he thought) long-forgotten childhood nickname.

"…"

The silence dragged out, nothing but the sound of the wind whipping around the climbing towers of the temple before them to pierce the cloak that had draped itself over the two lifelong friends.

"I didn't expect an answer, Chibi."

There is often nothing more saddening than watching a grown man break, and give up hope. To stand by and watch one of the most charismatic, confident and vibrant people you know start to fall apart piece by piece is something more heart-wrenching than one could comprehend, yet it's not a scenario one would think of when asked to describe a heartbreaking moment.

It is one thing to witness the anger one could inflict on another, to see all the torment and the believed injustice come pouring out in a barrage of insults, slaps, kicks, bites or scratches. It is also another to watch someone give up hope entirely, to resign themselves to live this life of believed injustice, to negate any positive, to shun any olive branch.

Elders had often preached to the young that there was nothing more painful than a broken heart – and Goten was not about to argue with their philosophies. Helplessness washed over him in waves as he could do nothing but stand back and watch Trunks shudder and shake with each vicious sob that clawed its way out of his throat. The depth of the sorrow and the feel of his torment emanated from him in lacklustre waves of ki.

He ventured closer to his closest friend, the one person other than Bra who he knew inside out and cautiously placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before enveloping him into a close hug, letting Trunks release all of the regret and agony he felt over the whole sorry situation.

Nonetheless, although he felt for Trunks, he knew deep down, that nothing were to change in this situation. He had seen the attachment between his niece and Vegeta, hell, there had been an attachment of sorts (on her part anyway) for years, ever since they had started training together. Admittedly, it was only occasionally at first, but once they both realised they thrived off the same level combat, the same ridiculously high level of exertion, a bond had been put in place regardless – a bond of Saiya-jin proportions.

Yet, this was the main reason he felt so badly for Trunks. There were no Saiya-jin women left. With his mindset, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do as his brother or his father had done, or live with what Vegeta had initially settled for – albeit for many, many years – but there was this instinctual urge, on both the male and female sides, to strive for the fastest, the strongest; the best.

The only problem now was how to explain this all – even though Goten was fairly sure that Trunks knew all of this, but was he really ready to give up his fruitless fight?

If only the solution could be as simple as a simple sit-down and a chat, as would be sufficient now in a human instance. The unfortunate thing in this scenario being that their animalistic Saiya-jin urges would reign supreme over any logical thought and feeling.

Goten looked down to see that Trunks had lulled himself into a restless sleep, his head still resting upon his chest, face streaked with tears, hair dishevelled.

Summoning some strength, Goten rose to his feet, still cradling Trunks in his arms, ready to find somewhere more comfortable for him to sleep. Pushing the lavender hair out of his friend's face he sighed softly, an overwhelming sense of sadness flooding his emotions.

"If only I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, buddy. If only I could…"

* * *

**I'm sorry again, so so so sorry. It's been another of those months… or two.**** I did have this chapter written and ready to upload on Friday evening, but my internet is playing up a treat. Brilliant.**

**Apologies, this hasn't been proof-read – if there are any glaring errors, I'll come back and fix them pretty soon. Hopefully will be updating Of Earth and Air shortly too… if there is actually anyone out there who still gives a damn!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, trying to wind this one up now… it has been five months after all…**

**-listenserendipity**


	22. Chapter 22

Pure, brilliant blue invaded her senses as Pan squinted as her eyes started to adjust to the vibrant sunshine reflecting off the pristine, white tiles of the Lookout. Her body felt stiff and immobile as she struggled to sit up and get a bearing on her surroundings. Her hands slid effortlessly along the smooth surface until they hit something warm. She looked down to see the navy, spandex-clad legs of her mate. She followed the muscular forms upwards with her eyes, eventually meeting those of an almost identical blackness to hers.

Her fingers twitched as her hand started to go for his, although one glare from him stopped her from going any further. Vegeta's face was unreadable; his brow furrowed, his mouth pursed in an emotionless frown. She opened her mouth, ready to ask what was wrong, why he was shunning her touch, when she was stopped by a gloved finger on her dry, cracked lips.

"Don't even start. You have no right to question me when you pulled that _foolish_ stunt back then. Haven't I taught you _anything_ in all these years of training and guidance?"

Vegeta's voice cut through Pan's head. He was angry. Suddenly, her legs became extremely interesting as she broke away from his infuriated gaze, the infinite blackness becoming overwhelming.

"Don't you dare look away from me!" Vegeta's hand shot up and grabbed her chin, forcefully tilting her head back to face him.

Pan looked defiantly into his eyes once again, not quite able to shake the feeling that this seemed like the sort of lecture a child would receive from a parent. The thought must have filtered through unknowingly into Vegeta's consciousness and he let go of her chin as quickly as he had grasped it.

"You know it's not like that…" Pan's voice was no more than a whisper, but she knew he had heard her. A pregnant pause followed.

The phrase 'trouble in paradise' has a meaning for a very good reason.

Although the ride to where Pan and Vegeta were now hadn't been an easy one, they had experienced thoughts, feelings and emotions like no other. An outsider may take a brief look in and state all the wrongs that occurred in their so-far short relationship. The adulterous nature of it being the obvious, but also the question lingers overhead: 'Is it too much, too soon?'

Being bound together for all eternity – whether you like it or not – is a daunting task for even the most devoted lovers, let alone the impulsive actions of two dictated by Saiya-jin instincts. One wouldn't like that you could possibly feel alone after becoming a willing participant of one of these fabled 'bonds', but Son Pan was out to disprove anyone's unfounded theories.

She had never felt so alone.

As if the Gods felt her plight, they decided to add insult to injury by whipping up a fiendishly cold wind around her small, trembling form. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged herself tightly, wishing it were another wrapping their arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Onyx orbs cast their gaze in her direction, softening ever so slightly. Vegeta smirked inwardly at how terrible she was at keeping her thoughts to herself. Although it could be exhausting at points having two sets of thoughts racing their way around your head, he also savoured the fact that he had complete control. The dominant, masculine side of him actually enjoyed her indecision and how he knew that he could make everything better (or worse) through one simple action.

He reached out and pulled the shaking girl closer to him, giving her the embrace she so wanted. He felt her tired body relax under his arms and a sense of satisfaction inundated his senses.

From all of this… _mess_, at least there was one good thing. He wouldn't lose his mate, not for anyone. This sort of connection was a rarity, and he wasn't about to let another aid to his strength disappear like that. He tightened his grip around her and levitated into the sky. He looked down at the Lookout one last time before heading into the sky, towards their unusual destination, Pan's home.

* * *

**I am aware of the shortness of this chapter, but do believe me when I say that there is a reason for it.**

**We're down to the last couple of instalments now… It's nearly over!**

**Lemme know what you think, I know you're good for it (wink!)**

**Haha… crazy listenserendipity xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

The brisk wind whipped relentlessly around the unlikely duo that stood unmoving, calculating their next move. Pan could see her family home clearly, her mother pottering in the small vegetable garden that was the pride and joy of their front garden. She had her hair tied back with a blue headscarf, her braid dangling limply behind her, her clothes visibly dirtied from the hard graft growing your own produce demands.

The age old term 'fight or flight' came into Pan's head as she thought about her, no _their_ options at this point. Just what would be achieved from this showdown of sorts? Her father seemed fairly content with the explanations that she gave him, but really, was it enough?

She felt a wave of warmth and reassurance wash over her as Vegeta took one step closer to her, his ki emitting a pleasant sensation she hadn't experienced before.

_I will take care of you, Onna…_

A smile spread unwittingly over her face, the tips of her teeth visible under the cherry-red frame of her lips. She knew what they wanted to do; she knew what would be best for them, or everyone – in the immediate future anyway.

The vast expanse of space was the perfect place for the two 'newly-weds' to define themselves and their union. Nothing but the beauty of the stars scattered mindlessly and the array of unique and exciting planets for them to discover together, in peace, would await them.

One tentative step forward, followed by another, and another, the comforting sound of her Prince's elegant steps beside her spurring her on. Her mother's head snapped up, hearing the approach of someone, her eyes glinting in confusion, perhaps anger at the two visitors before her.

"I'd better put some tea on." She mumbled upon getting to her feet and walking towards the house, her back turned to the two.

Pan looked to Vegeta, her eyes pleading for support, some sort of comfort. Unwavering darkness stared back at her, questioning her, almost testing her against her weakness.

_Don't undermine your strength… Don't discredit your hard work…_

Inhaling had never felt so good. The feeling of the cool, mountain air filling her lungs settled the rambunctious butterflies dancing in her stomach. She followed her mother into the house, a nod of the head telling Vegeta to follow her.

They entered the modest home that until recently had been a calm, warmth-filled, family home. The kitchen still seeming to have that ever-present cinnamon scent, the wooden table tastefully adorned with a gingham check tablecloth and porcelain vase stuffed with wildflowers. Videl stood at one end, straining tea leaves, whilst Gohan sat at the other, his head buried in the business pages of the Daily Times.

He peered over the top of his glasses, his identical Saiya-jin eyes assessing the couple before him before crinkling slightly with an almost non-existent smile. Pan's stomach started to settle. She knew that her father understood in this matter, his knowledge of Saiya-jin instinct far preceding anyone's opinions on what he did and did not know.

Pan sat gingerly on the solid, wooden chairs of the kitchen table. Facing her father, she felt her mother lean over her shoulder and place a floral teacup in front of her, then sweep backwards to retrieve the matching teapot. She spun back round with a cautious grace, catching Gohan's eye, and almost pleading with him to break the thick, awkward silence that had fallen over the once-pleasant family kitchen.

He raised his eyebrows, expelling a false cough as he rustled the newspaper, folding it over once, then twice and then placing it on the table in front of him. He turned to the far corner of the kitchen, eyeballing the other man in the room.

"Care to take a seat for some tea, Vegeta?" His voice as congenial as he could muster for Videl's sake; it would have been no good to snap at this point in time – it would have only harmed the women in his life further.

The Saiya-jin Prince eyed Gohan suspiciously before grunting and nodding slightly in unsaid appreciation. Although it pained Vegeta so, he was gracious for the younger warrior's calm composure. There would have been nothing worse for the future plans of himself and his mate than a fierce war of words – or even fists – the moment that had entered the vicinity. He sat in the seat next to Pan, crossing his arms as he leant regally against the backrest.

Pan's fingers twitched whilst resting in her lap, resisting the urge to reach for Vegeta, just to feel him under her hand, just so she knew everything would come together. She refrained, however, knowing that it would appear disrespectful to her parents. Her mind was racing, as was the usual in recent times. She couldn't fathom what her mother was thinking either. She looked over to her, still stirring the tea she had poured into her cup after serving everyone else.

She looked over to Vegeta, and saw him pick up the delicate, porcelain teacup and lift it to his lips. She had to suppress a giggle when she realised how odd it was to see a man of his strength and stature handling such a frail and beautifully presented object.

_Don't let yourself go now, Onna…_

His voice echoed in Pan's head, bringing her back down to Earth. This was one moment in time that her simple sense of humour would not be appreciated. Her thoughts again were interrupted by the gentle clink of a teacup hitting the placemats set out in the standard regimented pattern around the table.

She looked up to meet the icy blue of her mother's eyes and they locked for several seconds, bother neither wanting to speak first. Surprisingly, it was Vegeta who obliged.

"She wants your blessing before she starts her travels with me."

Three sets of Son eyes bore into Vegeta.

Videl spluttered into her teacup. "Your travels…?" She turned to Pan for more explanation.

"We're going into space, to explore. To be together… we can't be together in a traditional sense here…" She trailed off as Gohan reached for Videl's hand, trying to quell the unruly emotions that were certainly arising in his wife.

"A Saiya-jin bonding can't survive here, but we can be together in space, be together without judgment, without prejudice…" Pan trailed off again, uncertain how to sum up her ideals.

Vegeta interrupted brashly: "She will not leave with me, for reasons I cannot understand, without your blessings."

A wave of relief washed through Videl. She had believed that now her daughter was bound to Vegeta she had lost her forever. The thought that even her union with the Saiya-jin Prince was not enough to make her forget her family warmed her, comforted her even. She squeezed Gohan's hand in reassurance. They could make this bearable together, regardless of the fact that their only child, their daughter was planning to disappear into space with a man older than any of them by Earth standards.

"Pan-chan," Gohan's voice broke Videl's thoughts. "You do realise that we do not appreciate your plans to leave Earth, in fact, it's very upsetting for both of us, let alone your uncle, Bra and -."

"No. Don't say his name. He does not care for where I travel, what I do. He has disregard for anyone other than himself. You know that by witnessing that horrible, horrible scene with your own eyes." Pan cut in with a venomous tone.

Gohan swallowed uneasily. Of course he hadn't forgotten how unhinged Trunks was over that city.

"Still Pan, he is one of your oldest friends. It's apparent his mind was clouded."

"Still _Daddy_, his behaviour was inexcusable. I care not for his actions; or _him_ for that matter."

Gohan took another deep breath, feeling Videl's thumb run over his knuckles, trying to quell his distress.

"I cannot change your mind now Pan-chan, but remember your friends, your family here."

"I could never forget. Besides, our travels may not be permanent, will they Vegeta-sama?" Pan looked to her mate for him to back her up, to let him let her parents let her go.

"I have ensured there are capabilities for regular contact back to you both whilst we are not here." Vegeta affirmed.

Videl got to her feet, her tea now cold and forgotten. She looked to Vegeta, and then to Pan before stepping around the table to her daughter. She dragged Pan to her feet and held her close in a hug that only a mother can give before whispering into her ear,

"I only want to see you happy."

* * *

**So… only like, a year since I last updated. Brief explanation why on my profile.**

**Hope I haven't alienated any of my old readers, but HI! to any new ones, it's a pleasure to entertain you for a while.**

**Let me know if this is alright – a little rusty again as you can imagine – writing this is way different to essays.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I look forward to hearing from some of you!**

**-listenserendipity x**


End file.
